In The End
by Annah Woods
Summary: After the events of becoming Miss ForgetMeNot, Marinette begins to slowly recover. Forgiving her so called friends is a must. But that isn't the most difficult challenge she faces. Hawkmoth knows she is Ladybug and he begins targeting her. Tikki does her best to protect Marinette, determined to not have her akumatized again. (Sequel to Forget)
1. Road to Recovery

Her home wasn't too far away for her to have the need to take the city bus, but instead of going home, Marinette would go to see if her close friend Chloe was alright.

Ever since the events of when Marinette was Miss ForgetMeNot, she felt people trying to reach out to her. Then again, they would just back off when she turned to anyone and waved. Maybe they would see her horrible grotesque face again. Those feelings would hurt her. She really had no intention of hurting anyone. It was like she wasn't allowed to be...to be human.

The people of Paris forgave the ones who were akumatized, but why not her? Ladybug returned to them and tried to fix all the damage she had done.

Marinette would try to clear her mind.

The blunette would approach Le Grand Paris, the residence where Chloe lived. She honestly couldn't believe that for the longest time, she disliked the blonde, and now they were close friends. Well, at least that's what she considered. She had let the blonde know she would be visiting her. So, she entered the beautiful hotel and walked towards the elevator. As she pressed the up button of the elevator, she would sigh softly. She forgot to get a little special treat for Tikki.

The elevator doors opened. And she stepped in. She would press the top floor button and stand in the elevator where she would get some privacy to herself with her kwamii, Tikki.

"I'm sorry, Tikki. I.."

The red kwamii flew out of Marinette's bag that she typically carried at all times. She would put her small upper limbs on the girl's lips, indicating that she didn't need to be sorry.

All they needed to do was to just bond again.

The elevator doors would open again and she would step out. Thank the universe that security cameras wouldn't be able to capture the kwamiis on camera. The cameras would only catch the blunette talking to no one.

Marinette walked slowly through the curved hallways with the walls being a pink red mixture and intricate designs that decorated the wall. And the white doors with silver handles that seemed to have been untouched for ages. Up ahead, Marinette saw the grand white doors which belonged to Chloe.

Tikki hid back into the purse. The bag would still be open. At least enough for the small creature to look out.

She would knock on those grand doors.

"Who is it?" the blonde's voice called out.

"Marinette!" she replied with enthusiasm.

"Come on in!"

Marinette carefully opened one of the doors to Chloe's room. Throughout the past, she really underestimated her. Chloe wasn't always a brat. She was just yearning for her mother who was away in North America. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Chloe was on her bed painting her nails white for some grand occasion. And for some reason, she decided to skip school for whatever unknown reasons. "Of course I am. Why would you think I wouldn't be alright?" she paid no attention to the blunette. Typical thing for Chloe to do.

"You weren't at school today and Adrien talked to me.."

At hearing Adrien's name, she didn't care if the small container of white nail polish spilled all over her bed. Her butler could clean it up and get her new blankets. Or was them. "He talked to you? What did he say to you?"

"He kept apologizing to me."

"You haven't forgiven him yet, have you?"

"No, but Chloe, I can't stay mad at them forever. I don't want them to end up being just as hurt as I am now."

"Dupain-Cheng, you should know better. Staying mad at them is their fault. Not yours."

"But it's not right. Even if I do have a reason to be mean to them, what your saying goes completely off my values." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you about our homework today. Analyzing sonnets of Shakespeare and performing it for the class. We have several weeks before this particular performance." she turned around from Chloe and left.

When the door of her room closed, Chloe facepalmed herself. "Pollen! How am I supposed support her? I thought she would remain to be mean to me after all of this was over!"

"I haven't been in your presence for very long, my queen, but you must understand that someone as sweet as her won't be hurting you again. She is a special young lady like you are. You have to understand that friendship can last."

Chloe groaned.

**LBCNLBCN**

Marinette walked out of the hotel, suddenly feeling light headed. She was alright just moments ago and now she felt like she was going to collapse. She held herself up by a lamppost that had a poster of Adrien smiling and his fragrance next to his smiling face.

She felt like she was being controlled. Like as if someone wanted her to give into her negative feelings again. She cried out in pain, clutching her chest.

What was going on?

The blunette would faint, only to be captured by a pair of arms before her body would hit the concrete..


	2. Everything is NOT alright

As for Lila, she stayed home and claimed to her mother that Marinette was still a danger. She didn't feel safe with her around. But the real truth was she didn't want to face all of those people she lied to. How she used to have them wrapped around her fingers and the fact that she lost Adrien because of that Marinette who **destroyed** her wall of lies. She was angry, yet she was self reflecting on her actions...maybe to a better person or plotting to ruin Mari again.

She clenched her fists.

**LBCNLBCN**

Adrien looked straight ahead, seeing the cars and the endless road and small amount of pedestrians.

He felt so stupid for dating that wretched girl. His father would never approve of her in the first place. Really, a big nobody. He would sigh to himself.

Natilie who sat a seat over from the model noticed his much sadder demeanor. She wanted to talk with him and assure him that he was not alone and that he could talk to her whenever he needed. She had seen the boy grow up without his mother when he was young and now up to this point, she felt like the mother he didn't have for the longest time. Too bad, she couldn't be that motherly figure who could praise him of every little thing he did.

Her thoughts would be interrupted by a scream of pain.

Both Natilie and Adrien looked up to see Marinette clutching her chest just up ahead.

Adrien requested to have Gorilla stop the car .

He would hurry out just as the car stopped and went to Marinette's side.

She would faint right before his eyes.

And he would dive in and catch her with his arms. He would be kneeling right before her with her light body being cradled in his arms. The blond didn't understand why she screamed so loud.

Pedestrians on the street turned their heads and made their way towards the model and the baker girl. Mutters and theories would rise up among the gathering crowd.

"Wake up.." Adrien would whisper in her ear.

She didn't move.

He could see no physical injuries on her.

Maybe he could get some answers out of Plagg, but not at the moment where there were pedestrians around.

They would wonder if she was alright. Why did she scream? Should someone call for an ambulance?

All Adrien wanted was for them to **go away.** He would hold her with his right arm and use his left hand to clear the stray hairs from the girl's face. _'She's beautiful..' _he thought. How has he not noticed those beautiful lashes that made her her. Or those pink lips that seemed so kissable. He would set the back of his hand on her forehead to check for any sudden heat surges.

Normal.

He sighed in relief.

The girl in his arms made subtle movements. There was a slight twitch in her body that only the blond seemed to notice.

"Give her some space!" the model would yell to the crowd of people who had gathered up.

They would back up several inches. Still, this crowd of people wanted to help in some way. Then again, most of them were just taking pictures of the two and sending this to all of their friends.

Marinette woke up slowly to find herself in the arms of someone she least expected. The model boy. She did her best to sit up. She was fine on her own. Even if she did fall on the cement, a simple bruise to her shoulders and head wouldn't be the end of the world. "Wh-..." she held her head for a brief moment. It took her just a few moments to get used to her surroundings. She was only a few meters away from the Le Grand Paris. And a crowd around them both.

Adrien held her closer to his chest. He gave the crowd a look of warning. "Nobody calls anything. I can help her."

She wasn't sure how to feel about this whole situation. Adrien was holding her as if she was **_his_** girlfriend, but she wasn't. Adrien making a threatening face that almost reminded her of Cat Noir when he was angry at something when she as Ladybug would get hurt. It wasn't like she hated him or anything, but rather felt him and her were **just friends.**

He would help her onto her feet and offer her a ride home.

But she would decline. She turned away from Adrien. She darted into the crowd, getting lost in there.

Poor Adrien wanted to go after her..

**LBCNLBCN**

During this whole incident, Tikki laid in Marinette's bag. She would never tell Marinette how much danger she was now in. Hawkmoth knew who Marinette was and could possibly use that against her.

Remembering back to when it was the birthday of Nooroo, they had reached him...almost, but instead of reaching him, they reached Hawkmoth.

It seemed Hawkmoth figured out a way to reach each individual kwamii by the help of Nooroo, but how? You would need three or four kwamiis to do that.

To Tikki's knowledge, well she didn't really know much.

The guardians kept the secrets away from them for centuries.

The ladybug kwamii would whimper softly. She was close to Marinette and she did not want to loose one of the most kindest chosens Master Fu thought of choosing. She curled up in the bag.

**_"Give in..." _**a voice would say in her mind.

Tikki couldn't protect her. That pain would go through her and then through Marinette. She wasn't prepared for all of this. She could hear Marinette giving a cry of pain and feel them both falling.

Only a few moments later and she would hear several muffled voices..

Plagg was nearby and she felt that special bond she and him had. It was slipping away.

She felt the bag be lifted off of the ground and the muffled voices slowly becoming quieter and quieter and the presence of Plagg wasn't so strong. She needed him, but she also needed to know if Marinette was going to be alright after that fall.

They needed to go to Master Fu asap.


	3. Care and the Dumb One

In these past weeks, Marinette and Luka only grew closer. As Cobra, he would protect his Ladybug. If Cat Noir decided to flirt with his girl, he would sort of get defensive. Though, Luka never told Marinette that he **knew** she was Ladybug. He didn't want her to freak out and end up having another breakdown. Now, he wasn't one for talking. He was rather one who could strum a small melody and let that be how any girl felt. To him, every girl's dream was a boy like him or Adrien. A pianist or guitarist who could just light the girls' worlds. He was going to create a song for her. She meant that much to him.

He also loved those small visits from Marinette.

Then again, he never wanted to see her cry. When the bullying had started, her demeanor only got more exhausted. She was just done with it. He knew she was a strong girl. He thought of her as amazing. What could possibly be better than a sweet and kind girl like herself? She had brought him a box of macaroons for him and his family. They were sweet. Perhaps the macaroons were a thank you present.

Back to when Marinette was being bullied by Lila, he promised himself that he would never lay a finger on her or hurt her. Even his sister Juleka tried to persuade him that she was a bad person. He had never witnessed her doing anything that could harm anyone. Sure, she was crazy about Adrien, but he just wanted to let her know that she didn't have to chase after a boy who didn't acknowledge her feelings. He wanted her to know that if she were to go and be with him, she would be able to lay with him anytime. They could go ice skating. Or get some ice cream.

He wondered if she could sing. He could be her Romeo to her Juliet.

He simply couldn't find the words to express himself. All he could do was smile and again, strum a melody.

When he did find out that Ladybug was Marinette, definatly was **not **disappointed. "That girl is amazing.." he couldn't help, but be more proud of her. She put the lives of others before herself. And her alley cat partner would do the same for her.

He wasn't one to just take girls all willy nilly. All this blue haired boy wabted was to protect the blunette from all of the hurt. But she wouldn't emotionally grow if he kept her away from all of the hurt in the world.

Juleka would come into his room. She had her hands clutched together over her chest.

"Juleka." he said with a cold, yet kind voice. "I can't force her to talk to you. Deep down, I know she'll forgive you one day." he set his guitar to the side and stood up.

As his younger sister walked closer to him, he set both of his hands on her shoulders. "Ever since I met her, she has been the melody of my heart."

The younger girl looked up at him and punched his arm. It didn't do anything. "You like her?"

"Girls.." he would mumble to himself.

His sister would give him a small wink. "Does she know?"

"I'm sure she already knows." he turned his head to face the window and then look back down at his sister. "I'm not going to dive in and take her by the hand just yet. She still needs to recover." he would hug her.

And she would hug back.

**LBCNLBCN**

Adrien was super bummed when Marinette declined the offer of getting a ride home in his car. To him, Gorilla and Natilie approved of her. She wasn't as crazy as Lila, which at one point when he was dating her, forced herself to be with him.

_"Lila...please. I don't want to get Natilie and Gorilla to get in trouble by my father. I have more-"_

_The liar simply flicked her hair back, not caring a bit if she would get the driver and Gabriel's assistant in **trouble**. All she cared about was her time with Adrien. That's what boyfriend and girlfriend did._

_Behind the blond's back, she would glare at any girls who eyed her Adrien. Was she not clear enough?! This was her man!_ _If any girls were jealous, so what? They should have gotten their chance before she took what was hers'. _

_"But Adrien!" she said to him in a begging, whiny voice. "You promised me! I thought you loved me! D-Do you not love me?" she began to fake cry, which to Adrien seemed like real crying._

_"No, no, no. Please don't cry! I just don't want you to get into trouble!" he pulled her close to him and held her._

_Her head was on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around him._

_Adrien already felt bad. But Nino and Alya and the rest of his friends supported his relationship with Lila. And Marinette...why couldn't she just be happy that he was with someone who understood him?!_

_He would confront her later. Maybe even stop being friends with her. He had already stopped being friends with Chloe when she said to him that she was looking out for him. Looking out for him? Chloe was downgrading **his **girlfriend. "She would never lie to me."_

_And it was like he had forgotten all about her lie of being best friends with Ladybug and have a descendant who was a superhero._

_Plagg had tried to reason with the boy as well, but he ignored him and kept stuffing his pockets with stinky camembert to shut him up._

_There was nothing bad about Lila. Nothing. If his father didn't accept him and her together, so what? He had already lost his mother and he also felt like he was slowly pulling away from his father._

_So, this dumb boy decided to let Lila in and help her finish her homework. And before she left, she just had to get a selfie with him with her kissing his cheek. The text would say 'my future husband', which Adrien had no knowledge to until he allowed himself to see the truth in Lila.._

He put his hands over his face and groaned.

Plagg on the other hand was stuffed. He said he would never eat that cheese ever again, but don't worry, he would bump back up in the morning.

"Plagg, can I ask you question?"

"You already did." the kwamii laid besides him. At least laid in the pillow where it was cuddly and he was out of sight if the room to Adrien's door opened.

"Do you know what was wrong with Marinette?"

"How should I know? She isn't a miraculous holder like you and Chloe." he knew the truth, but was already threatened by Tikki. Not exactly threatened, but a look of warning. He really didn't want to loose his sugarcube.

"You have to know more than just that! Why didn't Ladybug show herself when she de-akumatized Marinette? Do you know where she is?"

"Us kwamiis aren't allowed to say who is who. But all I can tell you is that before you dated Lila, you told Kagami something. Does **_she's just a friend_** ring a bell?" Plagg snickered to himself.

"Just a friend?"

And this is the day where Plagg groaned and went back to his stash of cheese after hours of saying he was tired of his sweet, gooey cheese.


	4. Finding Her

**Thank you!**

Marinette fed Tikki that very night before going out to patrol the city on a moon less night. The brilliant lights of the Eiffel Tower would help her find her way around Paris. Even the lightposts, which as she remembered to be small sources of lights that also helped her see if there were any lonesome pedestrians that might want to talk to someone. Or stop a assault or battery.

Her parents would always stay supportive of their daughter. As would the rest of her family. She greatly appreciated all the family that had been supporting her ever since that **horrible** day.

Marinette would attempt to slip by her past. The past did not define her.

She would take a deep breath.

She looked over to Tikki.

The poor kwamii laid on her side on Marinette's desk where her computer sat.

"Tikki!" she lifted the quivering kwamii and gently cradled her. "What's wrong?" her voice was worried and desparate to know what to do.

"I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"He'll hurt you if I don't keep fighting it!.."

Marinette was extremely concerned of Tikki's well being. So, she would prepare a trip to go to Master Fu.

Her parents would assume that she was at Chloe's or something. Or at the school for a late night project. They ensured that she have her phone at all times and call them if she needed them.

She ran down the stairs and gave both her mom and dad a kiss on the cheeks before running out. She had her hands cupped over the kwamii so that no one could see what she was holding. The blunette sighed and made her way to where Master Fu lived.

**LBCNLBCN**

Cobra and Chat Noir were both out at the same times. Sad, wasn't it? Perhaps they wanted to both check on the vulnerable girl they learned to love for months.

The snake holder would do his best not to get pissed off about this mangy alley cat. If only he could convince her that she was needed. That she could visit Luka anytime she wanted. Marinette meant a lot to him.

And everything started to fall into place.

Whatever Longg was, was what helped Marinette and Luka get free. Still, he would consider her as unbelievably brave and amazing.

He would drop down near the bakery and look up to see if Marinette was that princess who stood on her balcony, longing for her prince. But to his dismay, no one was there.

"What are you doing here?"

Cobra turned around to see Cat Noir right behind him.

"Didn't I make it clear the last time that Marinette **_is mine_**?" the cat themed hero was clearly jealous of Cobra hanging around _his _princess.

The snake themed hero wasn't at all startled or even moved by this. "Yours? You two aren't even dating." he stayed silent afterwards. Then took the mini harp weapon he had and strummed a small melody to track Marinette's aura. Each aura of every person represented some sort of emotion.

Like for example: anger or jealousy were basically jumbled up. Some sort of sadness would be long silences. Crying would break the silence.

Cobra walked away from the cat.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Cobra continued to ignore him. "Ladybug might be waiting for you to begin to patrol with her." All this hero wanted to do was lure that cat away to ensure that he would **never** find out that Marinette was Ladybug. It's not that he wanted to mean to Cat Noir, but he found the black clad hero to be a little possessive over a girl he barely even met.

"Ladybug doesn't have patrol on nights like these. She doesn't have night vision like I do." he left to do some patrolling of his own.

Cat Noir felt like Cobra was trying to get rid of him. He hoped Ladybug wouldn't be too much into this snake hero. Or he would have to deal with Wyvern, who scared him a bit too much or Queen Bee. His childhood friend. Woo.

He phoned Ladybug on his cat phone, only to be led onto her voicemail.

_"Hey, you've reached Ladybug's voicemail. Leave a message please or if it's you Cat Noir, I haven't forgotten you~"_

He felt a bit flattered hearing her voice again after what seemed like forever.

Now, back to Cobra who had finally found Marinette.

In that old man's home..the same old man who had given him the miraculous of the snake. He didn't dare to go in or even eavesdrop. That would be wrong and as Cobra, be didn't want to loose her trust. So, he would wait amongst the shadows to look out for her..


	5. Night Patrol with Cobra and Cat Noir

**I have to go on a hiatus for 2-4 weeks due to school since finals are coming up. Thank you all for the support and letting me know how the story is so far!**

Marinette knocked and let herself in.

In the dead of night, he was sleeping with a book over his head and his arms to the side of him.

She would wander around and almost trip on the simplest things in his room. She had no intentions of waking him so abruptly. Even as if it wasn't too late, she couldn't stand when Tikki was in pain.

Like the the time when she had gotten sick at another point. She laughed to herself about the excuse she gave Master Fu about what kind of pet she had.

She looked down at Tikki to see her bounce back to life as if nothing had happened. "T-t-tikki?.."

"Aren't we late for patrol?" the ladybug kwamii asked in a bubbly voice.

She shushed her.

A moment ago, Tikki was quivering in her purse and the next, she was the kwamii she knew and love. She wasn't ready to go back out there where the dark could come and bite her if she wasn't too careful.

Instead of finding the lights to Fu's wonderful home, Marinette would crouch down besides Master Fu and touch his shoulder. It would take a few taps to wake him up.

The old man woke up and took the book off of his face. "Ladybug? What is it?" he sat up and turned on the lights.

The gentle lights illuminated parts of the room, but kept the Miraculous box in cover of the shadows.

The man was still quite tired, but if Ladybug had come to him with this much urgency, it had to be something that threatened her or all of the miraculous all together.

"Tikki said she felt weak all day today!" she left out the part where she had fallen in the streets of Paris. She didn't want Tikki to be taken away from her. But she also knew that trusting in this man was probably her last resort if Tikki started acting strange again.

"I am not sure what you mean." he set a hand underneath his chin to think. "What happpened?"

Tikki would refuse to say anything. She kept pulling on her holder's ear to just leave this alone. There was no danger. The red kwamii wanted to ensure that.

"I.." the blunette's eyes darted around the room. She was trying to find an answer to explain herself. "I...Sorry for wasting your time." she said quickly. She ran outside.

Everything was turning out to be a disaster! One, Tikki acting weird. Two, for these past days, Master Fu didn't ask for the borrowed Miraculous back. And three, well, there was no three. Just confusion.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried in the silence of night.

Pink sparkles surrounded her, covering her in a skin tight red suit with black dots evenly spaced all over her suit.

It felt great to be Ladybug again. Ladybug didn't need to worry about her problems as Marinette. She could just run across the roof tops of Paris and feel free.

The mask that covered her true identity was another thing she missed too. She wasn't feared as Ladybug.

Ladybug threw her yoyo to wrap around a lamppost not too far away. This gave her the chance to stand on the rooftops of Paris and look around.

In the distance, she could see lights turning off. The people here were going to sleep. And they would have a little surprise waiting for them if anyone caught her in the wake of night.

The young heroine smiled at the beautiful city.

If Hawkmoth were to destroy her home, she would fight back. Even if it meant that her life would be pulled away from the ones she loved.

"Ladybug?"

She almost hit the snake themed hero with her yoyo. _'He's sneakier that Cat Noir...not bad.' _her yoyo would miss its target as Cobra stepped aside. "Hey..." she tried to make it seem that she had no idea who he was. Maybe she could get away with the excuse that Marinette told her about this sweet strumming hero.

"Cobra." he put his hand out to shake hers'.

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Cobra. Welcome to the team!" she had no clue who could be the holder under that turquoise mask.

It sort of dawned to her the scale lime texture that she felt through her latex skin tight suit. Almost like the feeling of a real snake.

Her hand dropped down to her sides. She had her guard up. "Where's your partner?" she asked a little too playfully.

"Wyvern? Ladybug, aren't we all partners in crime?"

"I mean we only just met."

Both Cobra and Ladybug knew she was lying to herself. Cobra would keep the illusion that he had no idea who Ladybug was.

He crossed his arms. "Is Marinette alright?"

"Yeah, uh she told me about this snake hero who helped her and yeah."

Cobra chuckled to himself. Typical Marinette. He thought her constant blabbering was cute.

"What's so funny?" the spotted heroine narrowed her eyes after hearing the slight chuckle that came from this guy.

He set a hand underneath her chin. "I know we've only met." he trailed off for a moment as if trying to get his thoughts together.

Though unfortunately, those thoughts would be interrupted by that curious mangy alley cat.

Cat Noir stared daggers at Cobra. "Did he hurt you, m'lady?"

Ladybug was a bit overwhelmed by both males. It's like they had eyes on her as Marinette and Ladybug. It sort of crept her out. "Cat Noir!" she smiled at her little kitty partner, whom she had been thinking of. She hugged him.

The cat themed hero hugged her back. His clawed hands settled on her shoulders. An embrace like this was surely missed by both of them.

And Ladybug was happy with the sudden appearance of him too. Cobra was kind of getting too kind to her. As if he personally knew her.

The hug lasted a little but longer before the two pulled away.

Cat Noir grabbed on of her hands gently and kissed the back of it.

Ladybug giggled at that littke action. "You still got your charm, kitty." she meant that as a good sign, but that didn't mean she loved him. She had another boy on her mind.

Cobra crossed his arms. He was jealous that Ladybug was giving that cat most of her attention when he felt like he didn't deserve it. But he would never say that or express himself in that way. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you both."

Cobra and Cat both smiled like idiots.

She gave them a small giggle. Then grabbed her yoyo and three it to another rooftop nearby. "Paris needs us." she swung to other building with a wink to them both.

Looks like there would be no more flirting tonight. Just patrol on this cloudless and moon less night.


	6. Gabriel's Plan

**Let's just say I'm very excited for this fanfiction and I probably should be studying for my classes. Anyways, hello everyone!**

Ladybug swung her yoyo to the next nearest building. Tonight was a really beautiful night. Herself as Marinette could hangout with Luka under the stars.

In the cover of darkness, the super-heroine blushed. She looked at her surroundings. The darkness wasn't her friend really because she didn't have night vision.

Cobra and Cat Noir caught up to her. Ah, the love of their life stood right before them with her back to them.

"M'lady." the cat themed superhero greeted to her. "Do you _paw-ssibly_ need my help to _paw-__trol?_"

She turned to him with a smile.

This was the Ladybug he knew, but what was unusual was that she wasn't groaning at his horrible puns. He guessed his charms finally won her over.

"That would be nice." she said softly. She waited for him to grab her hand with one of his clawed hands.

And as for Ladybug, it felt nice to be back with her partner in crime. Even with all of these new heroes, no other hero could ever replace her kitty. She gently flicked one of his fake cat ears.

He hissed at her. Then covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Cute kitty.." she muttered and looked to one side.

Cobra watched them with growing jealousy. He knew Marinette wasn't his girl yet. He promised himself not to be too possessive of her. This wasn't Adrien at least. The stupid boy who hurt this girl. She didn't deserve to get hurt. "It seems like you don't need me." he gave a wave of a goodbye to both cat and ladybug. Then jumped off the roof to de-transform. "Slither off." he whispered.

Sass flew out of the jewelry of his chosen. "I sssee you're looking out for thisss Misss Marinette." The snake kwamii smiled. "Pleassse be careful. Anything can happen. Hawkmoth isss sstill a threat. Don't get akumatized. If you do, it isss possssible for you to reveal sssecrets even if you do not mean to."

"I understand." he thought for a moment. "What do you eat again?"

"Peanut butter sssandwhichesss."

Luka expected the kwamii to say mice or something.

And one of Sass's dear kwamii friends is a mouse and he would never eat them.

**LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug held onto Cat Noir as he would jump from rooftop to rooftop for their patrol. She gently buried her face into the his hair that shined like the sun when he landed near a light source. Such a sweet fragrance. "S-sorry Cat Noir." she set a hand behind her head and rubbed it gently. This time it was her turn to be embarrsed. She was sniffing this random boy's hair. _'What on earth am I doing?!' _she screamed in her mind.

"You don't have to apologize, Bugaboo." he gave her one of his signature winks. Then put her down once they arrived to the Eiffel Tower.

It was all lit up there. Together, they could watch all of Paris.

He sat down besides her. "Curiosity does kill the cat!" he said slowly.

"You know we can't know-"

"Each other's identities." he finished. "I know, I know. But I'm not asking about who you are under that mask of yours'. Where were you when Marinette got akumatized? I was kind of lost without you back there."

"I..I can't tell you.."

"You don't trust me?" he gave her a sad, pleading look. "Ladybug, I thought you could trust me."

"You'll be disappointed when you find out." she would look down. Her hand went to clutch his hand. "I'll tell you everything once we figure out how to defeat Hawkmoth. I promise." she looked back up with him and smiled. "Maybe I...maybe I love you.." her voice was shaky when she said that. She had no clue what she wanted. Ladybug would mentally slap herself. She didn't want to lead Cat Noir on or hurt him.

His cat ears perked up. "Ladybug loves me?" he gave her a large grin.

"Don't get your hopes up too much." she hugged him.

He was taken aback. He couldn't process that Ladybug could **love** him. He hugged back. "I love you too, M'Lady."

The hug felt like forever. It seemed these two were inseparable, but due to how late it was, they had to say their farewells until next time.

**LBCNLBCN**

Gabriel Agreste had been scheming for weeks now.

What was Ladybug's downfall? Or rather that girl named Marinette.

It impressed him how well she could keep a secret so big like that. Perhaps she knew who that guardian was. Then her could have all the kwamiis for himself and make them all his own slaves against his wishes.

Natalie stood inside with the fashion designer. She awaited his orders. In these past weeks, she had been spying on the young girl. Well, as Mayura. She observed what Marinette's weaknesses are.

It was pretty obvious that she cared for everyone deeply even if they hurt her. And that blue haired guitar boy, it seemed she loved him.

Natalie discussed these observations to him. Sure that meant she would become more and more sicker, but she was doing this for her boss. The man who lost his wife to the peacock miraculous. She would sacrifice herself for him. No matter what.

"Lila is good at downplaying people."

He looked up at her. "Yes, Lila is a good candidate. Hm.." he went back into deep thought. He was trying to figure out how he was going to lure Lila in when she wasn't thinking so negatively. "Let's have her rage boil over again. Her deep hatred for Ladybug."


	7. Chapter 7

**Only five to six more days of school and I'll have some free time to create more chapters. Unfortunetly, I'll be getting a summer job and have to learn how to drive. I'd rather be a couch tomato and hiss at the light.**

Marinette stood on her balcony in the early morning. She felt like a different person. As in her usual routine to be stalking Adrien and have the habit of being late.

Tikki was still fast asleep on Marinette's bed and wasn't even aware where Marinette was.

The blunette looked at her phone to see the first line of the sonnet she had gotten from her class.

If Luka was here, maybe she would have partnered up with him. As far as she knew, Luka was like two to three years older than her. Yet, he had taken interest in her. Didn't he want some other girl who felt the music like he did?

_"No longer mourn for me when I am gone._

_Then you shall hear the surely sullen bell_

_Give warning to the world that I am fled.__"_

Marinette connected more with sonnet 71 over the other sonnets that were presented to them. This one stood out to her more. One day, their beloved Ladybug would be gone because she would be gone. She smiled at that and set her phone down. Then walked over to her balcony railing and looked up at the stars.

She could see how the sun rise began. With blasting vibrant colors of pink and orange off into the distance. It had been a long time since she had seen the sunrise. She had only seen the sunsets. Both were very beautiful.

Her phone buzzed, indicating she had received a message from someone. This early in the morning? She picked up her phone and tapped it to see who had texted her.

Adrien.

_Hey, Marinette. Want a ride to school?_it said. She only lived five minutes away. Did he forget that?

_I can walk. Thank you. _She texted back. Everything was all so weird. Adrien wanted to have her in _his _car. She was honestly very flattered.

Marinette nearly threw her phone over the balcony. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to be happy with Adrien checking up on her.

She sighed softly and slid onto the ground with her back towards a brick wall. She thought about Tikki and why she was hurt. Why hadn't Tikki given her any answers? Then again, she understood that she was a kwamii. There were some untold powers that the kwamiis mustn't know in case they end up falling up in the wrong hands.

"Marinette?" her kwamii flew to the bluenette's face, seeing her distressed. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Tikki." she said with a smile.

For as long as she could remember, holders would do fake smiles. Marinette wanted to learn more. But Tikki refused to tell Marinette that Hawkmoth knew she was Ladybug. She didn't want Marinette to freak out. Anyone else who might use this miraculous might do some harm to themselves and the kwamii herself.

Marinette set her hands together so Tikki could settle down. In the beginning, she was so scared of this little creature. And now, they were like best friends. Tikki knew everything about Marinette.

They were helping each other.

She placed a kiss on the kwamii's forehead. "You can tell me anything." she whispered. She stood up, Tikki still sitting on her hands. "Let's get you something to eat." she opened the trapdoor that led to her room and climbed inside.

**LBCNLBCN**

_Hawkmoth de-transformed. He became Gabriel again and Nooroo would fly out of the brooch._

_Even without Nooroo knowing how to connect with Ladybug's kwamii, he still found a way to hurt the kwamii. This Miraculous book...how could he have so stupid? He simply went back into time to learn the secrets of the Miraculous. Though, not very much information was given. He could hurt the kwamii and since the kwamii and the holder were bonded, the kwamii could end up giving in and the holder would be sick._

_Just like his wife._

_He was going to get her back no matter what. Himself and Adrien were lost without her. Sad. Separated. Lost._

_He was pleased with himself with managing to hurt Ladybug's kwamii. Corruption magic._

_What he didn't know was that Dussu had been corrupted when the miraculous got damaged. And that he could heal the miraculous somehow lime Master Fu did. All he knew was that there was a guardian out there in all of Paris._

And he was going to use this corruption magic again. He just needed to have her become vulnerable once again. La could retrieve her Miraculous and give it to him. He smiled, thinking if this horrible plan be was going to do to an innocent girl.

He dialed Lila's number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"I'm so glad you could trust me, Gabriel."

"Hello, Lila. I need for you to downgrade Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"What reasons?"

"Lila, I am Hawkmoth and Marinette is Ladybug. You want Ladybug to be gone, don't you?"

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Of course I do! I hate Ladybug! Marinette was too possessive of your son. She's a dummy. I will happily destroy her if that's what it means to get rid of her forever. Then Adrien will be all mine."

"Yes. Protect my son from bad influences like her. Once you do your part, I will do mine. And you take her earrings and bring them to me. I will grant you power."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

He ended the call. Everything was now in progress. He could get her Miraculous today. Then use that as bait to get Cat Noir's Miraculous. This plan couldn't fail.

"


	8. Plan in action

Class came around with several people sitting around Marinette, protecting her from the hurt the world could throw at her.

Chloe glared at Adrien and crossed her arms.

Nathanial watched Marinette from nearby, still drawing another comic with himself as Evilistrator and his trusty writing companion, Marc. He narrowed his eyes at the four students where Marinette used to sit.

Lila was there. Mostly everyone turned against her, thankfully. She was still all over Adrien. Playing the innocent victim once again and being such the damsel in distress with all of the work she had missed. She patted his shoulder.

And Adrien wasn't having it. He removed himself to the back of the classroom to be away from the witch. So many girls had a crush on him. Most of them wanting him all because of the status they would get. He looked over to Marinette. He hadn't been able to check on his phone lately due to an early morning photo shoot.

He wished he could hold her in his arms again. That sight of her being limp in his arms made his stomach drop. He couldn't seem to unhear that scream she made. "Oh, Marinette..." he muttered underneath his breath.

The girl with large bluebell eyes skimmed through the script she was given on her tablet.

_That I in your sweet thoughts would be..._

She trailed off for a moment.

_Forgot._

She held her head. Class had already started. She felt as if someone was taking away all of her energy she had for the day.

Her kwamii was suffering in silence.

She should of convinced herself to stay. To figure out why she had fainted. She didn't understand what was going on. Marinette excused herself to go to the nurse and Lila followed despite Madam Bustier telling her to get back into her seat.

Lila smirked. She pinned the young blunette against a wall. "Well, well, well, we meet again Ladybug."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now please let me just go to the nurse." Marinette didn't let this liar get to her that easily.

This liar would have to do more than this to get her to stand down.

She pushed her away. "You should be careful of the cameras. They're always watching."

The darker skinned girl gritted her teeth and pulled on one of Marinette's pigtails, making it fall out of place and having her to halt. "You think you're so great? Adrien has always been mine and he was in love with Ladybug!" she attempted to push the girl down to floor.

Marinette dodged her. "Didn't he break up with you weeks ago?" she wasn't going to feed violence with more violence.

"Me? He loves me and we belong together." seeing that talking about Adrien wasn't working, she decided to go for that blue haired boy. "Actually, I'll be taking your man and using him just as I used Adrien."

Marinette remained calm. "He'll never love you. Lila, please stop lying. I'm sorry for whatever I did as Ladybug." she whispered the last word.

"Sorry?" the liar laughed. "You, sorry?" she slammed the blunette against the locker. Then threw her across the floor. "You're just a filthy little brat who needs to be ridden of."

The blunette had fear in her eyes as she got up. She could fight back and use self defense. She wouldn't back off. Whatever Lila was doing, she was more hateful. And Hawkmoth could feed off of that.

Lila smirked and grabbed Marinette's neck.

She kneed the liar, forcing her to back off. She tried to run, only to be stopped by the lair twisting her wrist. She fell to the ground, overwhelmed with her strength.

"Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug and I might let you come out of this alive." she hovered over her.

"Never.." she held her right arm, which was twisted by this girl.

Lila kicked her stomach, causing the blunette to shriek in pain.

They weren't too far away from the principal's or the girls' restroom.

Marinette couldn't let Lila get her Miraculous or let her hurt her even more. Her body curled up. She was ready for another kick to her stomach or something to pierce through her skin.

But instead, she felt heat rushing through her body. She clutched her chest where her heart was and led out a piercing scream. She felt her heart stop for a moment. As if someone was trapped and trying to control her. Her eyes closed and she would stop moving, fainting again like she did a couple of days ago.

Lila was pleased with what she had done. She squatted down and reached for the blunette's earrings, only to be stopped by a particular known heroine.

**LBCNLBCN**

Chloe narrowed her eyes when she saw Lila leave the classroom. _'What is that b*tch doing?__' _Everyone knew she was Queen Bee. So why would it hurt to use her powers against this girl? Although, she wasn't doing anything harmful. She crossed her arms.

Adrien had also noticed Lila leaving the classroom. There was no way Lila could hurt Marinette, right? he wanted to go after her. To go check up on her. So, he raised his hand and excused himself to the restroom.

His first best friend ran behind him. "Not so fast, Adrien!"

"Chloe?"

"I know what you're about to do and she is not interested!"

"I'm not proclaiming my love for her. I'm only following her because of Lila."

"Liar, liar. Pants on fire!"

Adrien sighed. "Chloe, I'm sorry for not believing you either. I thought I'd lost you when you wanted to leave Paris permanently."

Chloe crossed her arms. "What?"

"Yeah. You were my only friend when we were little." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I care deeply about Marinette and if something happens to her because of Lila, I would never forgive myself."

Chloe uncrossed her arms and put a hand on her hip. "Fine, but if you hurt her, you'll be talking to my father."

He seemed even more nervous and nodded.

As the tension between them slowly faded, they heard Marinette shriek. Both of them swiftly turned their head in the direction the shriek came from.

"Pollen, buzz on!" a black streak slit down the middle of her ponytail and a yellow skin tight suit covered her body. That was followed by more black streaks that gave her costume the bee look and lastly the mask came on and ahe gave a pose.

"Chl-! Queen Bee wait!"

Queen Bee ran down the hallway where she had heard the bluenette's shriek. She ignored the blond.

The blond ran after the bee hero.

They weren't too far away from where Marinette laid curled up and hurting.

His heart dropped when he heard her scream again. Now Lila had done it, hurt _his _princess.

"Venom!" now, the venom didn't hurt like the cataclysm did. It left a person to be still for only a short time. Queen Bee leaped at Lila who had put a hand over the blunette's ear and touched her with her special power. She pulled the liar aside and allowed Adrien to hold her.

"M-marinette?.." he asked, seeing her eyes closed again. he ripped his eyes away from Marinette's unharmed body and glared at Lila who was still.

Queen Bee took her away and locked the liar in a closet before de-transforming. Then gave Pollen a gummy bear to snack on. Chloe smirked. "Have fun in there!"

And poor Lila was pounding on the door, begging to be let out for hours.


	9. (Author's note)

**Dear readers,****I promise that this fanfiction will keep going, but I can't write when I'm so sad that I refuse to eat and do anything motivational. My sadness comes from a breakup that happened a few days ago. And I've been stuck in this hole. I know things will get better, but for now, I just need time. I'm sorry again. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I couldn't exactly stay away from you guys. Let's just say, three straight days of crying. No ice cream. Cold weather. And he moved on like I was nothing. 'Just find ne someone. I want a girl with big assets.' Well, sorry for my negative behavior, but you really messed up too like I did. I'm a girl myself and I don't have big assets. Sorry for my ranting. I just really despise him. ****And thank you so much for the support. I wish I could give each individual a hug of appreciation. **

Adrien stood up and carried her bridal style. Even if he wasn't Cat Noir, he still thought of her as light. He would save any damsel in distress as long as they didn't lie to him.

_Jumping around from rooftop to rooftop during an evening patrol, he saw Lila sitting by herself, underneath a light post._

_He landed down in front of her on his feet. "Hello there, Ms. Are you alright?"_

_She swung her arms around his shoulders._

_And he blushed._

_"__Oh, Cat Noir! An akuma was after me and Ladybug failed to show up! Can you help me?" she asked all innocently._

_He pulled her towards him and allowed his staff to lift them up in the air. He set her in a safe place and looked all over for the akuma._

_Nothing._

_He took that as Ladybug had purified the akuma. So he went back for Lila who was still sitting and holding her leg.__"Ow, my leg hurts."_

_"I'll get you to a hospital."_

_"Hospitals don't help me! Only you can!"_

_He hesitated. "The doctors won't hurt you. I promise." __he lifted her up and brought her to a hospital. Soon after she was with the doctors, he winked at her and leaped off to do some more patrolling._

He looked down at her ears. Those reminded him of Ladybug's earrings. Maybe Plagg could answer this one. He saw who Ladybug was when it came to the Dark Owl. He looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Let's get her to the nurse!"

Adrien turned pink in embarrassment. He followed Chloe to the nurse who was so proud of herself. Strutting with pride.

And thankfully no one else was around.

They would arrive in under thirty seconds.

The nurse looked at the limp girl in Adrien's arms. "Oh. Oh my. What happened here?" she had on a light blue uniform with typical sneakers. The nurse eyed the girl.

"I don't know. I wasn't there to see what had happened!" the blond set her down on one of the beds.

She grunted softly in pain.

"Where did you find her?" the nurse asked, getting out a few items to check up on her. "And does she have any family at home right now?"

Chloe pointed to herself. "Adrien and I found her, but it was mainly me who saved the day."

The nurse rolled her eyes. She lifted up Marinette's wrist, which was starting to turn purple.

"I believe she does have family right now. Her mom and dad live in the bakery."

"Ew. Commoner food."

"Chloe, you have eaten a macaroon from there and enjoyed it."

Chloe elbowed his stomach.

It did nothing to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" the blond asked with a worried tone of his voice.

"I can't possibly see how she fainted from a simple twist of her wrist. Though, she'll need to have that casted so that it will heal normally." the nurse walked to some back room to gather some cast that was temporary until Marinette's parents would arrive and bring her to a doctor. She dialed up the phone number to the bakery.

"Marinette.." he turned back to see her.

She looked small laying there.

He grabbed her hand where it didnt hurt her. Or at least tried. "Are you Ladybug?.."

"Her, Ladybug?" Chloe laughed so hard the whole school could probably hear her.

"And if she is?"

She scoffed at that idea.

"Her parents will be here shortly. You two should head back to class. I don't want any of you to miss class and end up having to stay after school."

Adrien didn't want to go.

Chloe tugged on his arm. "Let's go!"

"Look out for a girl named Lila! She hurt Marinette!"

The nurse nodded.

**LBCNLBCN**

As soon as Lila got out of the janitor's closet, she clenched her fist. "I hate those goody two shoes!" she threw a broom to the side and pushed one of the janitors who had let her out.

She marched towards the main entrance. No one else was really around.

And Adrien. How dare he help that little crap. She smirked to herself. If she could just tell Adrien that this girl was Ladybug, she could have him all to herself. And possibly get that Kagami girl to lay off of him. She laughed evilly.

The few people who were still around gave her concerned looks.

Boy oh boy. Lila was in for it the next time she went to school. Mr. Democles would have a serious talking to her.


	11. Adrien Knows

After hearing the events that Marinette had fallen at the hands of Lila, Luka became angry, which made him vulnerable to an akuma. Maybe like Chloe, he would resist Hawkmoth. He would never betray Ladybug. After all, he promised to himself not ever hurt her. He ran to the bakery where Marinette lived.

Her mother and father stood in the bakery, cleaning things up after making a new batch of yummy pastures. Tom looked up to see the blue haired boy who was panting. "Is there something we can help you with, young man?"

"Marinette is okay?"

"You're the second boy who has asked that. Are you planning to break my littke girl's heart?"

Sabine set a hand on her husband's chest. "Tom, I don't think this boy will hurt her. Let him visit Marinette."

He narrowed his eyes at Luka.

"Please sir. I promised myself that I would never hurt her. Even if I were to get akumatized."

He sighed and allowed Luka to enter their lovely home and guided him up towards Marinette's room.

The guitar boy cursed at himself for not being there for Marinette. He didn't really have the same classes as her. When she had that class, he was in music class. Where he felt at peace, but something was missing. Her.

"Marinette?" he called out to her.

Nothing.

He frantically climbed up the stairs to her bedroom and climbed up another flight of stairs to reach her bed.

She laid fast asleep with one of her arms in a cast and a blanket that covered her chest down.

He sat at the edge of her bed. Then positioned his arms to hold his guitar. He strummed a simple melody, getting a relaxed sigh out of her.

Sass popped out of his jacket and looked around for Tikki. He made sure he wasn't as loud as the instrument. Sass was impressed by Luka's skills. No wonder the harp came so naturally to him. The kwamii gently tugged on Tikki who was sleeping her her holder's chest.

She looked weak. Like something or someone used something that hadn't been used in centuries. The ladybug kwamii whimpered.

The snake kwamii could only roll her onto her back and gasp.

Luka opened his eyes and looked over to the snake kwamii. He whispered so he didn't wake the girl who led his melodies to make him this happy. "What?"

"I cannot read these small readings on Tikki'ssss forehead... transssform now and get this girl to Masster Fu."

"Sass, slither on!" a turquoise light surrounded him and he became Cobra again. Cobra held Marinette close to him, holding her bridal style and being protective. He wanted to let the others know that Ladybug wasn't going to be okay. And why this girl was in his arms? He didn't have an excuse. He jumped out of her room and landed down in front of the bakery on one knee and one foot. He looked around. His mind was telling him where to go. So he ran in that direction.

**LBCNLBCN**

Adrien held his pillow close to him. He couldn't get his mind off of Marinette. He wasn't sure if his theory of him being Ladybug was true.

Plagg wouldn't tell him anything. He was still avoiding him.

"I just want to know what you're hiding from me.."

The black cat kwamii sighed. "Kid, I am disappointed in you, but it doesn't mean I want you to give up this Miraculous. I can't loose anymore holders because of my mistakes. You can still learn from your mistakes. I'm proud you're attempting to figure out these mistakes and picking up the blame. I'm proud of you kid." he flew over to Adrien. He knew Tikki wasn't doing well. When the girl fainted, he felt a vibe that she was in trouble. They were connected after all. They were made for each other.

"Transform, kid."

"Why?"

Plagg pushed the model's head to look at Cobra who held Marinette bridal style.

"Plagg, claws out!" and yadda yadda yadda. He became Cat Noir and extended his staff to open his window and jump out. He ran after Cobra. Then jumped in front of him, making the snake themed hero stop. "Where do you think you're going with her?"

"To see the great guardian." he answered honestly. "You see, Marinette isn't well."

Cat glared at him. "You think I don't know that? She's **_my _**princess and I ask you to bring her back home."

"You don't understand." he said calmly.

"What do I not understand? Cobra, give me some answers!"

"Just follow me, but you can't tell anyone who I am under this mask or who she is." he jumped down into an alleyway where the sun didn't shine. "I'm sorry, Marinette."

The hero in leather followed him.

"Sass, slither off."

"Plagg, claws in."

Both boys opened their eyes to see each other. The boys Marinette had been crushing on.

No wonder Marinette trusted him and not Cat Noir.

He felt hurt.

The guitarist looked at Sass who gave him a mod of rapprochement. "Marinette is Ladybug."

He just stood there.

"Ugh. Finally! I've been knowing that for three years and you still haven't figured it out! Is this entire city really that ignorant?!"

Luka raised an eyebrow. This kwamii and Adrien were nothing alike. Except maybe when he was Cat Noir. Ambitious and rebellious against his father. "Shh."

"Oh, right." Plagg quieted. "Where's Tikki? Where's my sugarcube?"

The blue haired boy opened his hand to show Ladybug's kwamii who was still whimpering. A purple aura surrounded her, whizzing from her and to Marinette who had her eyes tightly shut as if she were in pain. Then back to being limp. "How far away are we from the great guardian?"

"Two minutes, topsss." Sass hid himself.

Plagg did the same.

**_I started writing a new story. Yes, I know I need to focus one one, but I'm really liking this other one I've started. It's called Miraculous Lovers. Check it out if you want to! And I'll update this again in the time of two-seven days. Or less. I love you all! _**


	12. Chapter 11

"Master, please wake up. The Ladybug is in desperate trouble." Wayzz called in Fu's ear who was mediating on this night.

"I know. Cat Noir and Cobra will come and have already revealed themselves to each other, but not to Ladybug."

They heard a knock.

"Come in." he saw Cobra and Cat Noir come in. Cobra held Marinette who remained to have her eyes closed. And Cat Noir gently set Tikki down in front of him.

Cobra set her down where Master Fu directed him to.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No." the blond answered. And if anyone did, they would be knocked out by this cat hero. He knew he had to restrain himself so he didn't become what he feared. The enemy. He looked back to Marinette.

Both heroes de-transformed right in front of Master Fu.

Master Fu sighed to himself. He honestly blamed himself for this madness. Blaming Adrien would only male things worse. He was honestly so proud that Marinette had managed to get this far as Ladybug. He did sense an ancient spell had been cast upon Tikki.

This was something he had never seen before. Or was even taught. All, he knew was of how ancient this was. The spell itself must have been over three thousand years old. He set his hands on his temples to think for a moment. Then he looked at the limp girl in the blue haired boy's arm.

He got up from where he sat and made it comfortable there. "Lay her down here, Cobra."

Luka set her down on the ground. He made sure her head laid comfortably on a small pillow.

Her arms were on her side and it seemed she was still in pain whether she knew it or not.

Both boys just kept looking down at her. Obviously they cared a lot about her. They didn't know what they would do if they lost her. Perhaps stay sad forever because no one was like her. Sweet, funny, kind, pure of heart.

Sass, Wayzz, and Plagg floated down towards Tikki who was near Marinette's head. The poor kwamii was as still as her holder. She whimpered in pain, trying to fight off this ancient spell.

These kwamiis were here for over millions of years. They had to know something beyond the knowledge that the guardian of the Miraculous knew, right?

None of them spoke. It was only silence.

Adrien kissed the back of one of her hands.

"This is ancient magic."

"Magic?" both boys questioned.

The guardian of the Miraculous turned away from them. His shoulders fell. "I do not know how to reverse this mess. I would ask you kwamiis, but I am unsure of what your answers could possibly be." he held his arms behind his back. "I do trust you all. But if Hawkmoth manages to break Tikki, she could be akumatized."

"Marinette be akumatized?" the blond asked as he took his hand off of Marinette's.

"Not Marinette. Tikki. Kwamiis can be very vulnerable to other Miraculouses." he sighed again. Actually, he had no clue what he was to do.

Sass kept looking down and glancing at Plagg.

"My sugarcube!" Plagg cried out.

This time, the black cat kwamii wasn't purposely being dramatic about cheese. He was wallowing about his lose to Tikki. So he laid himself next to her. "Someone has to know how to reverse this!"

"We won't know unless we try to get in contact with Haekmoth from a safe distance."

"What?! We can't just give up and let him get the black cat ring and the ladybug earrings!"

Fu put his hand up to silence everyone who had started to freak out over a plan. "Is there anything that could be better?"

Sass had been staring at the Miracle box for minutes on end. He knew something. "I need time to try and figure out thisss ssspell."

Fu looked up. "You know what it is?"

"Yesss..."

"What is it?"

"It'sss a sssspell from the dark agessss. Ussed to ssslowly desstroy anything." Clearly Sass had no clue how to reverse the damage.

The miraculous ladybugs wouldn't be strong enough to keep fighting off this spell.

Luka gave some peanut butter to Sass. It was a small jar of it.

"And if an akuma comes, what are we to do without Ladybug?" Adrien asked. He kept looking down at the blunette.

"Only Ladybug can purify the akumas." he had a hand on his chin, rubbing it gently. "We do not want the akumas to multiply and become more. We have to find Hawkmoth and bring him down."

"Then what?"

"His Miraculous shall be returned to the Miracle box and Paris will no longer need superheroes."

Adrien mouth dropped. "I don't want it to end like this."

"Do you have any possible suggestions, Cat Noir?"

"Can we try Sass' way?"

"It might take a melanin for him to figure it out." Wayzz said quietly.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Nino?" Adrien questioned.

Sass and the blond were asking a lot of questions to Wayzz who was answering as best as he could.

"I don't mean to offend you. Nino isn't as wise as Fu is. I may not be by his side right now, but he's hanging out with his gjrlfriend."

"Oh please. Just ask her out already!" Plagg said, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Adrien.

"But, she doesn't even like me anymore! She probably hates me after I dated Lila.."

"If you would quit talking about the passst and make yourssself pressentable to her, maybe sssshe'll fall back in love with you."

Luka narrowed his eyes. "You know well that I like her too." he pointed at Sass' chest who gave him this creepy smile.

"**ENOUGH!**"

They all turned their heads to Master Fu. "There is no time to figure out who she'll fall for I need you all concentrated. I need for you." he gave direct eye contact to the blond. "Transform. Call up the rest of the team. Have them meet on the rooftop of this building. And you, Cobra, I would like to have a word with you."


	13. Chapter 12

Luka followed the old guardian into another room. It was the room where he had healed Tikki with a simple thing he understood. Anyways, Master Fu was pleased with Luka and his responsibility with the Miraculous he was given.

"Protect Ladybug too." was all he requested.

The blue haired boy blinked a few times before giving the old man a simple nod. He went back to the main room where Marinette laid with her injured arm. Anger bubbled up inside him. This was Lila's doing. If he coukd, he would get revenge for her. And that wouldn't be right. That's what Hawkmoth wanted. To get everyone riled up to get akumatized and bring Ladybug to him.

Cat Noir also loved her.

Luka knelt down where the blunette laid. He set a hand on cheek. Then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He kept looking at her closed eyes. "I'll protect you, my princess." he stood up.

Thankfully Plagg wasn't there because Adrien was off in another alleyway to call the rest of their hero friends. And possibly recruit more.

Tikki still laid as still as her chosen. Their chests would rise and fall gently.

He kept his gaze on her until Sass snapped him out of it.

"You have got to join Cat Noir."

"Sasa, slither on!" Sass was pulled into the Miraculous jewel and a turquoise suit with scales of a snake appeared on him. He out one of his hands up and clenched his fist before joining Cat Noir who was awaiting for the other heroes to arrive.

**LBCNLBCN**

Car Noir stood in an alley way with his arms hanging in his sides. He missed his Lady. And what more was there? That Ladybug is Marinette and they would have go and work without her for any possible akuma attacks?

This was more than he could bare.

He took his stick and dialed everyone's number. For superheroes at least. No one was picking up.

Maybe he could be akumatized himself and protect Ladybug with all of his heart's content. There were risks and benefits as he thought of himself getting akumatized. The risk was that he could end up hurting their friends and possibly Marinette. The benefit would be that if he could handle the control Hawkmoth had against any of his akumatized victims, he could possibly try and find Hawkmoth and end all this mess.

Cobra joined him.

"Only Ladybug knows who's Rena Rouge and Carapace. I'm not sure about Wyvern."

"You worry about Queen Bee. I'll get Wyvern. Wayzz is already on his way to his person."

"Don't you mean holder?" the hero is black turned to the snake hero.

"You know what I mean." he was ready to take off into broad day light until a clawed hand stopped him.

"Whoever Marinette chooses, we'll be okay and not let an akuma get a hold of us?"

Cobra had stopped in tracks. "We should really get going. Ladybug could be getting worse and I don't want that for her." he jumped to another rooftop on his way to see his friend Wyvern.

Cat Noir looked down for a moment. He couldn't get his mind off of Marinette. He never said he loved Ladybug. The first day he had met her, he said _Whoever is under that mask, I love her. _He facepalmed himself, being a complete idiot and jerk to her. Anyways, he extended his cat stick and went to Chloe's.

Chloe had been suspended from the school for locking Lila up in that closet. Well tried to be. The blonde would use her excuse of her father being the mayor to get unsuspended, but there were still consequences. And she was glad she got out of the trouble.

If Lila messed with Ladybug or Marinette, she would kick that girl's butt and send her off into America.

Cat Noir landed on the rich girl's balcony. He wasn't going to say anything about Marinette being Ladybug. He couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't.

Chloe backed up from the hero in black. "Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"Ladybug is.." he turned his bead to one side. "She's in the clutches of Hawkmoth and only us heroes can save her."

"I get to save Ladybug?!" the blonde asked excitedly and quickly transformed.

"Calm down. This could be on of the most-"

"Yeah, whatever, but Ladybug is in trouble! We have to track him down! Fear not, Paris, Ladybug shall return!"

Cat Noir extended his staff to stop her from doing anything crazy. "We have to meet up with Cobra, Wyvern, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. I believe we'll be recruiting others."

"Sabrina might get real super powers like me?"

Cat nodded. "Let's just go and figure something out."

"Anything for Ladybug."

**LBCNLBCN**

Marinette's arms laid on her sides. Her head was gently propped against a pillow. And her parents didn't know where she was. They didn't have clue she was even gone. Taken by Luka who was Cobra.

The blunette tensed slightly. She was battling him in her subconscious and she couldn't hold on forever.

_Tikki was only mere feet away from her. Marinette had to get to Tikki. They needed each other to defeat Hawkmoth. Emotionally, both were damaged. Though Marinette had been physically hurt and Tikki could only do so much._

_The kwamii had let Marinette down. She couldn't fight, but she had to so that Hawkmoth wouldn't bring this Ladybug to death. She didn't want to give in. And she wondered why Nooroo wasn't stopping this. But then remembered depending on a master or a chosen, any commands they make keeps them as slaves. Tikki didn't want to be a slave to Hawkmoth. She didn't want Marinette to be permanently akumatized until she got her hands on Cat Noir's Miraculous to give to Hawkmoth. She knew Marinette would never forgive herself. So, she kept fighting. And for this kwamii, it didn't matter if this fighting would kill her. If it meant for Marinette to live, she would be okay with it. _

**Hey people. Sorry for the late update. My stupid self decided to fall for a boy who accepts me for me and loves my personality of my assets. Plus, I have a job now and it's great in all, I'm just sort of stressed, but I hope all of you are having a good summer break so far! Feel free to review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I apologize for how my writing is confusing with some with past tense and pretense. I'll work on that! Thanks for the reviews! I'll be reviewing over this story after this chapter and continue from there. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I finally got over the guy who broke my heart. Then he said he wanted me back. Well, guess what? I don't need someone like him in my life. He was online and now this new boy shows up and I adore him. He's not online, thankfully.**

Cobra ran amongst the shadows. He was on his way to see his close friend Kagami. If it weren't for Marinette, he was pretty sure he would be in his room playing guitar. Well, most of the time.

_Luka had his first glance at the Japanese girl when he had ice skated with Marinette. Some show off._

_At first, he didn't like her because he had assumed that when Marinette had bumped herself into the ice rink wall and fell, Kagami had said something like 'I'm better than you.'_

_He knew he shouldn't have assumed. He just deeply cared for the blunette with pigtails. _

_Anyways, after Marinette had gone to the restroom, he had went to go and talk to this girl._

_She had her arms crossed as she watched Adrien go after the blunette. "I didn't say anything bad to her. I only said the only reason why you can't stay on your feet is because you're hesitancy. I never hesitate."_

_"You seem like a nice girl." The boy with blue hair began. "But sometimes, words hurt. Words can be taken in a wrong sense." he tried to have his words make sense._

_"I like Adrien more than a friend."_

_"And I like Marinette." He leaned against the wall of the ice rink. _

He was different from her. They were both around the same age. At one point, they considered to date, but staying friends and getting to know each other suited them both.

He remembered the events of Frozer and then all the other times, Marinette saved Paris. She was a natural born leader.

Anyways, sadness had grown in him when he saw that Marinette was crushing on the model. To him, Marinette deserved someone who would love her and not friend-zone her silly attempts to try and confess to a crush. After all, crushes stopped around like a year or two?

He remained amongst the shadows. He pulled his weapon from his side and began playing a melody to draw Kagami out.

Cobra felt like he was racing against time to save Marinette. He didn't want her to die. If she did, he would never forgive himself for allowing her to die at the hands of Hawkmoth. He clenched fists. God, he was going to kick Hawkmoth's butt and take his Miraculous away.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows, Cobra?" Kagami gave him a gentle smile. She stood in the sun. Then walked into the empty alleyway where Cobra stood. "No one is scared of you. Not even me."

He smiled back. "You never fail to show up, do you?"

She nodded.

"Quick, transform. I'll explain everything. We need to meet up at the Eiffel Tower asap."

Cobra watched Kagami as she transformed into Wyvern. Each of the Miraculous Ladybug holders had a transformation that represented them in their own way. No transformation was the same like snowflakes. The only thing that stayed the same was the color scheme.

Again, Cobra ran amongst the shadows and Wyvern followed behind swiftly.

"Ladybug is hurting. We need everyone together to save her." he began.

"Can't someone else use her Miraculous to save her?"

He leaped onto a wall, going side to side until he stood on a roof of a building. "As far as I know, no one can posses her Miraculous. It's like a curse was placed on her. Whoever touches those earrings will be bound to a terrible consequence."

"What's this plan to defeat Hawkmoth?"

"Cat Noir is getting Chloe." Far off in his distance, he saw a black figure twirling a stick in the air along with what he assumed to be Queen Bee."

"She doesn't even deserve to be a Miraculous holder." Wyvern ran past Cobra. She leaped across buildings like a wild animal. She winked at him, hurrying towards Cat Noir and Queen Bee.

All they needed now were Rena Rouge and Carapace.

**LBCNLBCN**

Now, Wayzz had to be careful as he flew around in plain sight. He was looking for Nino. Then he thought about Marinette. Thankfullu, Master Fu was there to keep watch over her as she laid there.

Anyways, where ever the respected jewelry of each miraculous was, each could be detected by invisible sound waves.

The green kwamii made careful twists and turns to avoid any other interactions. And he certainly did not want to be eaten or mistaken as a toy. He flew up to a window and phased through it.

"Nino!" he called out.

And...Chris saw him. "Ew! Nino had a toy turtle who talks to him!"

Nino ran into the room and grabbed Wayzz. "Uh, bro.." he laughed nervously. "It was a gift from my girlfriend, Alya."

"Ew! You are so gross! I'll never be like you and fall in love!" he made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Uh, play some video games. I have to go." he ran past Chris who narrowed his eyes. But at the mention of being able to play some video games, he was all in.

Nino sighed in relief once he was all alone. He allowed Wayzz to fly out of his hands freely.

"I'm sorry, dude."

"Chris is just a little kid. He'll probably forget as he gets older."

"Cat Noir needs everyone to gather up around the Eiffel Tower."

"Wayzz, shell on." Nino did his signature move and Wayzz was sucked into the bracelet where Nino had powers. It was literally only seconds when he facepalmed himself. He should of called Alya to let her know about this. He shook his head and ran around Paris in search for her.

An orange flash of color spread across his eyes.

"Let's get going, my clueless boy." Rena smiled and then winked at him.

And Carapace, he just followed like a puppy.


	15. Chapter 14

Cobra couldn't trust the other heroes except for Queen Bee and Wyvern. They both understood why Marinette had gotten akumatized. Even if Wyvern didn't pay attention to Marinette much, at least she stood up for her when Adrien didn't. He clenched his fists in anger, but took a deep breath to remain calm. He didn't want her to be with Adrien. Though, her happiness meant the world to him.

Wyvern set a clawed hand on his scaly suit. "The only way we can save Ladybug is by forgiving the past and having trust in others."

Wyvern was right. He couldn't allow Hawkmoth to win. He couldn't hate the other heroes forever. If Marinette managed to forgive everyone and still be strong, he admired that.

"We find Hawkmoth and take his miraculous?" Carapace asked. He held Rena's hand.

Cobra nodded his head. "We'll have extra help from two heroes. One named Pegasus and the other named Monkey King."

"Don't we have enough heroes?" Cat Noir asked.

"Without Ladybug, we can't purify the akumas. We need as much help as possible. We need to be prepared for anything." Cobra looked over his shoulder to see what Master Fu had explained to him as more help.

Monkey King and his wooden staff and Pegasus with his funky hair.

"Do you feel Hawkmoth's presence somewhere?" The snake themed hero asked.

"Hawkmoth is somewhere far. I can't put my finger on where he is specifiy, but follow me." Pegasus jumped down into the streets. Then up some buildings.

The heroes followed.

**LBCNLBCN**

With her husband attending to the customers who came to their little bakery, Sabine wanted to check on her daughter. She didn't hear anything in the past hour. And she was really worried about her because of the broken bone she had acquired. Sabine hadn't had a clue about the constant bullying from the girl who called herself Lila. They had encountered her before, but they didn't know what went on behind closed doors.

_Tom and Sabine had had a long day of working in their little bakery. Tons of customers. They were about to close when a girl with long brown hair and dark skin walked by all innocently._

_"You must be Marinette's parents! I wanted to pop by to give Marinette some Chiense lessons." That was a total lie. Lila was good at lying._

_"Who are you?" Tom asked._

_"Why, I'm Marinette's best friend. She never told you about me? I saved her life from an akuma attack."_

_They let her in._

_And that was a huge mistake. One of the reasons why Marinette got akumatized in the first place._

Sabine climbed up the stairs and opened the trapdoor that led to her daughter's room. She didn't see her at her computer. It was turned off. She climbed up more stairs to get to her bed. An empty bed. "Marinette?" she called out. "Huh.." she went up to the balcony. The balcony door was open. Marinette wasn't anywhere. "Tom!" she called out frantically. she nervously climbed back down.

Tom blinked at her. "What is it dear? What's wrong?"

"Marinette isn't in her bedroom or on her balcony! Her phone is still here!"

He immeaditly went to the phone downstairs and called the police.

Unfortunetly, they couldn't file a missing person report because it hadn't been a full twenty four hours. They told him that she must of run away.

But they knew their daughter better than that. They had hope that she would come back soon.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sort of on writer's block and can't really write much when I have work. Love you all! **


	16. Chapter 15

_"Don't be shy, darling. I won't hurt you." __Hawkmoth had his arms out for Marinette to come closer. He helped her out of this Hell and possibly after making the ultimate wish, he could make things right for Marinette by erasing all of her memories._

_The blunette hesitated. He was evil. Yet, she let herself fall into the arms of this villain. Revenge wasn't the answer. She remembered how Master Fu said that if the ladybug and black cat miraculous were used together, there would be ultimate consequences no matter the good or bad. "No." she said firmly. "I won't do evil."__"_

_Who said it was evil? Your friends betrayed you. You're Ladybug. I will bring harm to your family and friends if I can't have your Miraculous!" he grew a little frustrated with the girl's constant refusals. He knew she couldn't hold out forever. She would eventually break again and be to a point where she could possibly be akumatized permanently._

_She fell to her knees. This was only a dream, right? Master Fu never mentioned that Hawkmoth could enter one's conscience and manipulate them like that. "As long as I'm still breathing, you will never get your hands on my Miraculous. I'll make sure you hurt no one." she clenched one of her fists._ _That fist twitching slightly._

_His presence was strong, but she was stronger. She remembered how Luka, Chloe, and Kagami were there for her. Her other friends who had betrayed her were trying to make up for their mistakes. It meant the world to her._

_Hawkmoth swung his staff around, sending corrupted butterflies her way. "You can't escape from me, Ladybug. I'll always be watching." he laughed evilly._

Marinette woke up almost immeaditly after she saw those akumas coming close to her. Wh-where was she? She touched her ears and sighed in relief. Her heart raced as she recalled the dream. She looked to her side to see Tikki laying besides her. She moved to gently pick her up with her hands. "Tikki.." she whispered.

A cup of tea was set besides the young superhero.

Marinette looked up to see Master Fu. He had his hands behind his back. He was genuinely concerned. With Viperion bringing the limp girl to him. "Hello Ladybug."

"Master Fu! Tikki! I..Hawkmoth knows about me being Ladybug! He's threatening to hurt my friends and family. I can't let that happen! There has to be something in that book of Miraculouses that can stop this madness!"

"I'll look, but I wasn't even aware of Hawkmoth's powers. The guardians were very protective of these secrets." he went to check his phone and all of the copies he had made. The butterfly chapter was very interesting. Almost like representing the peacock miraculous.

The blunette set Tikki down on a pillow. With shaky hands, she lifted up the cup of tea and took a sip. "What am I doing here?" she wondered out loud. And Lila. She had to be more careful.

"Cobra brought you here." Fu replied as he did his best to decode all of Hawkmoth's known powers. "It says here that Hawkmoth is as powerful as the rest of the Miraculouses. If controlled enough, any user of the butterfly miraculous will be able to enter one's mind. In consequence, the person whom they target will also get harmed as well. If the target dies, his powers will be rendered useless and he will go insane." Fu hid the papers somewhere and set down the electronic device. He himself enjoyed a cup of tea too. He really hated himself for not being able to protect everything. This mess was all his fault. He sighed. The Miraculous team Ladybug had put together were strong. They were determined. They had perseverance.

Marinette sighed softly. "I'm so sorry I let myself become alumatized..this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. You went through pain. We all can't hold that sort of stuff in." he smiled and took another sip of his tea.

She nodded. "Are you able to heal Tikki?"

"I can try." he set his cup down and scooted closer to Tikki. He placed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. _'__Hope..'_

The ladybug kwami opened her eyes for a moment before closing them.

He kept his focus on her.

Marinette observed him.

**LBCNLBCN**

Hawkmoth had a wicked look on his face. If that Luka boy meant that much to her, he wasn't afraid to kill him to get what he wanted. If he had to take everything away from her just to get a hold of her Miraculous, he would. A few moments passed. The powers he had, he only smiled. "Nooroo, lead me to Ladybug."

"I won't let you hurt an innocent girl, Master."

"You wanted to do this! So help me! Or I'll make you shut up for good." Gabriel warned the poor kwamii who backed away in fear.

Nooroo sighed softly. Curse his kind heart for wanting to help this man. He just wanted to see his friends. He wanted to let them know that he was right and he was sorry.

Gabriel smiled, thinking about his protege. With the help of Natalie and that girl Lila who had pretty good manipulation skills. If he managed to get his hands on the every miraculous, he would be unstoppable. Even Ladybug and Cat Noir wouldn't be able to stop him. And he could possibly give Lila a Miraculous. She was more worthy than those so called heroes who stopped everyone of his akumas. But what he didn't like was putting his son in danger. But to have a happy family again...that's what he wanted most.

He gave Lila new evil powers. To find Ladybug and bring her back to his liar. He wanted those earrings. He would destroy that meddling team of heroes and end them once and for all.


	17. Chapter 16

Pegasus had led the heroes to the Agreste mansion. The best known location for the vibes he felt where Hawkmoth was hidden. All heroes jumped out of the portal that Pegasus had made and looked around.

Gorilla was very startled, but did his best to keep his calm. As far as he knew, he wasn't aware of any akumas. If so, Natalie or Mr. Agreste would notify him to keep Adrien safe. But for these past months, Adrien had managed to slip right out of their clutches and get himself into danger. It frustrated him. It also caused Mr. Agreste to be upset with him.

Cat Noir got a sense that his father was always away because maybe he was Hawkmoth. He didn't want it to be true. He looked to the other heroes. "Did Ladybug tell any of you why my ring and her earrings can't be used together?"

Pegasus provided an answer for everyone who couldn't think of one. "Each Miraculous is powerful in its own way. According to my findings, the top two most powerful Miraculous are the black cat ring and the ladybug earrings. Say, did Hawkmoth say anything to you when you and Ladybug were confronting him?"

"He said he was going to make a wish. But I thought the only way that was ever possible was by a genie."

"For all we know, Hawkmoth can change anyone into any being. Like with Jagged Stone's crocodile, Fang. Hawkmoth turned him into a flying dragon. If the power of creation and destruction are put together, anything goes. Any wish can be granted, but-"

"We can use Cat Noir's Miraculous and Ladybug's to get Ladybug back?" Queen Bee asked excitedly.

"Yes and no."

"Ugh."

"If we did your idea, Queen Bee, we'd deal with the consequences. We don't want to give the sickness Ladybug has to someone who is perfectly healthy. It just isn't right. Whatever Hawkmoth's wish will be will have the world loose balance. And then there's nothing we'll be able to do. Not even Ladybug's miraculous cure will work."

"So there's no hope? Who even is Ladybug? We have to protect her!" Rena said, bringing up this very good point.

Cobra and Cat Noir hesitated for a moment. Everyone was needed to take down Hawkmoth, but yet, at least one or two superheroes could go back there and protect her.

"When everyone else fails, I can make Hawkmoth's powers malfunction temporarily. Monkey King looked across as if he was posing for a movie.

"And if we don't fail?" Queen Bee shot back at him.

"Hey, I could save your life, my queen."

"Ew, don't bother trying to flirt with me." she crossed her arms. Dammit, this hero was really charming to her.

As Monkey King and Queen Bee kept arguing, Wyvern stepped in. "I will protect Ladybug while all of you get to the bottom of this. Good luck, heroes." she whizzed out of the mansion.

Cobra gave her the coordinates of where Ladybug was safely hiding. She waved at him and went on her way.

"So what's our plan?" Carapace asked. he put hos arms out to show his confusion. "Wouldn't we need Wyvern to help us fight Hawkmoth?"

Cobra thought for a moment. Wyvern would come in handy, but they had Cat Noir there with them. "We have to find Hawkmoth asap!"

"You're not going anywhere." Mayura said.

"The peacock miraculous.." the miraculous team said together.

Mayura blew a feather their way. All of Cat Noir's regrets came to life as Volphina appeared. "Hey, kitty cat." she said slyly.

Rena twirled her flute to break the necklace of Volphina. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone! This is for Ladybug and we will bring you down for good!"

"Yeah!"

Cobra pulled on his wrist to create an ongoing loop of Mayura appearing. "You guys go! I can handle this."

The remaining heroes went on their way with Pegasus to guide them.

**LBCNLBCN **

Wyvern watched the streets of Paris. She narrowed her eyes to see something orange pass by. From her back, she unsheathed the sword she had and jumped down to follow this thing.

Meeting that old guy made her wonder if he was in danger. Maybe Ladybug was with him and he could teach her the ways of the Miraculous. But first things first, prevent this thing from harming anyone.

The people of Paris looked in awe at Wyvern as she held the sword with both of her hands.

She ignored the interviewers who saw trouble coming if one superhero was by themselves.

Of course, they wanted answers. She bent her legs and jumped onto a roof of a building to escape them. _'They should know not to interfere with something like this.'_ She sensed someone behind her. Wyvern grabbed the villain's ankle. "Lila." she said with coldness in her voice.

Lila was wearing a mostly orange outfit. An orange shirt with orange shorts. Her skin was as pale as a full moon and her hair was like a crazy demon if triggered too much. She had on 4 inch black high heels and golden yellow eyes.

Wyvern pushed her back. Then grabbed her ankle again and threw her off the building. She needed to find Ladybug. She needed to protect her. Whoever the girl under the mask was was the girl that Luka loved unconditionally.

The liar came back to kick Wyvern's back, causing the hero to fall over. She would still have a death grip on her weapon. As Lila would attempt to step on her like she wanted to do with Ladybug, Wyvern held up her sword. She barely struggled. With all of her strength, she pushed her off and off the building itself. With her search for Ladybug, she also kept her guard up to keep an eye on that girl. She was up to something, but didn't know what.

Wyvern looked around with caution as Lila managed to send the dragon themed hero back a few feet.

"The name's Portal." she said. She waved her hand, sending Wyvern somewhere else and out of the way. It closed. She chuckled evilly. "Time to take you out, Ladybug."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey people that I love so much. Sorry for the late update. My parents want me to sign up for driving class and I'm here like uhm I'm gonna lock myself in my room and avoid driving cause it's scary. And then yay! Summer job is over and I can focus on the beginning of my final year of high school. Anyways, enjoy!**

Bunnix caught Wyven in her arms. "Whoops. I knew something like this would happen. You'll meet me in my civilian form in the future." she winked and held her out to have Wyvern jump out and go after Portal. "Every time that villain opens up another, I'll be there to save you mini heroes. You've got this!"

Wyvern jumped out. "Flame!" she cried out. She became steam and that sword was something else. Something that was the temperature of the sun. She went after Portal who was laughing as she skipped along the streets of Paris and sent random people to random places.

"Come out, Ladybug. I'm your new friend." she said in a sing song sort of voice.

She closed in on Portal as this eternal flame. In her heart, she would never stop fighting. Never. She pushed that sword through Portal, watching her cry out in pain. "Don't you lay a finger on Ladybug." she said coldly. "I wouldn't mind killing you right now, but I won't."

She narrowed her eyes. "What a dry threat."

Wyvern walked past her. "Believe me when I say this. Back off, sly b*tch." she sheathed her sword, walking away from Portal.

She was only stunned for a moment before walking towards Wyvern with an angry look. "How dare you! You're just jealous because I got Adrien before you!"

"Jealous? I'd say no, I wasn't. I've also learned you can't force someone to love you. It's over for you. Stand down."

She angry tackled the hero, attempting to take her down. "I **_hate_** good two shoes like you!"

The heroine threw the villain off of her. She jumped down to reach the old man's home and protect there. Though, a surprise waited for her. She would find out who the confident girl under the mask was. To herself, she spoke quietly of her de-transformation. She carefully opened the door which led to a hallway and another door.

Kagami took a deep breath. Then knocked.

"Come in." said a familiar voice.

She turned the door handle and saw that Marinette girl and that old man who gave her the miraculous. Her jaw dropped open for a moment before closing it.

Marinette waved at her. She was having a tough time holding that cup of tea with one of her arms being injured. Mostly, she was frustrated with herself.

"Marinette?"

She smiled at Wyvern. "I always knew you'd be good with the dragon miraculous."

Kagami blushed a little. Hearing that from Ladybug meant a lot to her. Even after she had been so rude, Marinette trusted her enough with a miraculous. She looked down for a moment to glance at Longg who had been hovering just above what it looked like to be Ladybug's kwamii. "What happened to her?" she knew better than to ask questions, but the willing to know, she sighed slightly.

Longg stared at Master Fu is dismay. "B-but..."

"Hawkmoth has unlocked magical abilities that haven't been seen in over thousands of years." He looked down as well. "I can only decipher so much..Ladybug's kwamii has been trying to protect her chosen, but not everyone can hold back forever."

Long floated down to Tikki's level. "There has to be something we can do. I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

He looked through the tablet which held very important information. "Cat Noir can destroy another Miraculous with his cataclysm. Destroying a specific miraculous will reverse certain effects, but only to an extent." he set the tablet besides him. Then placed his arms behind his back. "I wish not to damage another Miraculous."

"But with Ladybug's miraculous cure!" the dragon kwamii tried to point out. "Anything bad that happens, the ladybugs can fix."

"Don't be so sure. I was a young boy when I accudently lost the peacock and the butterfly miraculous. I have faith in the heroes that they will bring those to me. And hopefully, peace will come for a short period of time."

Kagami placed her hands over her heart and understood. "Do I have to make an oath to protect all citizens of this city?"

Marinette gently set her cup of tea down. "No. But I want you to promise yourself that you will never let Hawkmoth take advantage of your negative emotions." She took out her free hand for Kagami to take.

She took that free hand with both of her hands and nodded. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Don't thank me. Thank Master Fu." she gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you, Master." Kagami placed her hands together and bowed before the old man.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Did anyone follow you, Ms. Kagami?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Lila got a bit more dangerous and I nearly didn't exist."

"Hawkmoth and Mayura decided to give her new powers? Interesting. I am sure that with the help of Bunnix and Ladybug, you will be able to take her down once and for all."

"But-"

"One day at a time, Ladybug." he placed his hands just above Tikki. "I need to concentrate to attempt to heal Tikki so that when the others defeat Hawkmoth, the ladybug miraculous won't be damaged by this evil magic."

Marinette offered Longg and Kagami some tea. Both nodded. So she went back to his kitchen and did what Master Fu did. How hard could it possibly be?

**LBCNLBCN**

Cat Noir entered one of the main rooms where his father would typically stand. "Over here. I don't know the exact code to get in of find his lair, but,.." he looked over to Pegasus. "Are you able.."

Pegasus seemed to understand what this alley cat was getting at. "There's an 99.99% chance Hawkmoth's lair is here."

The hero in black didn't want it to be true. Even after his father had gotten akumatized, Ladybug still questioned about it. And every time she brought it up, he'd end up flirting.

_'Gabriel Agreste is a very private man.'_

Queen Bee narrowed her eyes. Maybe she misunderstood Adrien. He was a sweet boy. And with not much guidence, she sort of understood his pain. Yes, she did have her daddy, but she took him for granted.

Rena and Carapace allowed their fingertips to touch. Wherever Ladybug or Marinette was, they hoped they were safe. They noticed how both of them had been slightly off. Not themselves. It hurt to see them like that.

Monkey King was flying around on his stick, knocking things over. "You're telling me that Hawkmoth lives here? How could he be unhappy with a house like this?"

"Money can buy the best, but it can't buy happiness."

Everyone looked at Cat Noir for a moment before going about their business.

"I found it!" Pegasus placed his fingers on the painting of Emilie Agreste. It was beautiful, really. A small chute appeared, only able to fit one hero at a time.

"I'll go first." Cat Noir said. "I created this mess and I refuse to let any of you help." He jumped in and the chute closed in behind him.

"WAIT!"


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm unable to respond pm on this site. I really appreciate how many of you did that. I felt bad for not being able to answer to those. So, my former bf is in a poly relationship. That's not what bothered me. It's what he said that broke my heart and sent me into a hurricane of emotions. I honestly wish I could punch him, but violence doesn't fix everything. Thank you everyone for understanding. I had some friends who helped me today. Hugs and cookies to you all! **

**Here's how you can contact me if you'd like to:**

**Instagram: darkvelvetinferno**

**Discord: Annah#0871**

**Just let me know who you are. Thank you. **

Portal clenched her fists once she found out Wyvern has escaped her trap. "Too many heroes are here." She decided to go back to Hawkmoth's lair. After all, Hawkmoth wasn't responding to her calls. And here she was, sending random citizens into worm holes never to be seen again. She assumed the heroes must of found him out.

So she opened a portal to Hawkmoth's lair to see Cat Noir fighting Hawkmoth who held his staff up to block Cat Noir's stick. The hero is black jumped back in horror to see Lila's new power. He needed to stay clear of her. Goddamit, he was such an idiot if he only had asked for help, he didn't need to deal with this. Hopefully the others were taking care of Mayura.

Hawkmoth knocked him back a few feet.

Portal waved her hand slightly, sending the cat themed to the outskirts of Paris using another wormhole. She smirked, having to get rid of him at last. "Hawkmoth." she greeted.

"Mayura needs help." was all he said. he jumped into the elevator and went to fight the other heroes.

She narrowed her eyes. That's all? "I don't get a thank you of some sort?" she sneered outloud. "I'm the one who makes things fall apart! I dare-" she approached Hawkmoth using another portal, and snatched that moth miraculous off of him. That also caused her transformation to wear off and she became Lila again. "I don't work for you, Gabriel Agreste. You promised me that I would get Adrien. Liar."

He snatched the miraculous back. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Ms. Rossi." He pushed her down, placing a foot in the middle of her back. "Want to try to challenge me again?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest in fear.

"Good." he placed the brooch back on and called out his transformation. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Lila heard a faint scream, but didn't bother looking up.

Haekmoth stood over her, and cast an akuma towards her. "You are with me and never against me." he closed one of his hands to form a fist. Thousands of akumas surrounded her.

She placed her hands on her ears. So many thoughts came to her at once. Sbe was their caged prisoner.

_"Liar!"_

_"So, I'm guessing you're not a descendant of a hero, huh?"_

_"More like a super liar!"_

_"Ladybug is a far better hero than what Volphina calls herself."_

_"Why do you keep lying when people are going to find out and turn against you?"_

_"Adrien only dated you out of pity."_

_"Stop playing the victim."_

_"Friends? Never."_

A single black akuma made its way into her earring. "Revenge Seeker."

Overcome with negative thoughts, Lila rose from the ground.

"You will always be with me. I grant you the power to destroy anyone who has ever wronged you. All you have to do is give me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

She nodded her head as dark colors surrounded her body to give her a new costume.

Her skin went pale to this change. She almost looked like a ghost in the presence of Hawkmoth and anyone else who would see her would probably die of shock. Her eyes were gauged out and blood dripped from her finger tips wherever she went. She was a monster. Hawkmoth made a monster out of her.

"Go. Feed yourself with their fear."

Revenge Seeker phased through the walls and slowly walked over to the heroes. "Miraculous.."

Pegasus backed away slowly. He was starting to freak out with all of these sudden akumas. Well, he just saw her phase through a wall with an outline of a butterfly on her face and really, he couldn't do anything. "L-lila?.."

She charged at him.

Rena swatted at the villain like a fly.

She seemed too invincible. She moved faster than what seemed like a blink of an eye.

They had to keep their eyes peeled for her.

Gosh, where was Cat Noir when they needed him?

**LBCNLBCN**

Cat Noir was screaming. Goddammit! Where was Ladybug when he needed her? Oh right. He tried getting to safer ground, but ended up falling into a lake. He felt himself being pulled out of the water. Gentle hands touched his face. He opened his eyes to look at his savior.

Wyvern smiled.

Around his waist was Ladybug's yoyo.

L- Marinette was alright? Where was she?

The spotted heroine gave him a wink. "Miss me, kitty cat?"

He quickly got onto his feet and grabbed one of her hands. "You shouldn't be here! You're still vulnerable to Hawkmoth!"

She looked up into those worried green eyes. "I'll be okay." she tried to say in a reassuring voice. "I don't want you guys to be sacrificing your butts for me." She threw her yoyo to the nearest lamp post. "Come on, team Miraculous. Let's take Hawkmoth down once and for all." she pulled herself into the air and to a rooftop with Wyvern and Cat Noir trailing behind her.


	20. Chapter 19

_The moment the butterfly miraculous was snatched off of Gabriel's chest was the moment Tikki opened up her eyes and flew around Marinette happily. "We're no longer in danger, Marinette!" she said cheerfully. __Though a concerned look replaced that cheerfullness.__Marinette smiled, holding out her non-injured hand for Tikki to settle on.__"It's nothing."_

_"When did you get that?"_

_"Lila-"_

_"If I ever see her again, I'll-"_

_Marinette gently nuzzled the kwamii's head with her nose and Tikki settled down. "Spots on?"_

_She nodded._

_"Will I be able to fight with a broken wrist?"_

_"The suit will numb the pain until you de-transfrom." Tikki replied. _

Ladybug kept her face away from Cat Noir and Wyvern. She felt her feelings numb around Cat Noir. She was supposed to be confident. That's what everyone thought of Ladybug. Confident. That was just a phase. But she needed to stop Hawkmoth once and for all. With or without everyone. She got everyone into this mess and now she was going to get everyone else out of it.

She dialed Cobra on her bug phone and called him. It only led to voicemail. Which, well, he didn't have a voicemail set up yet. She mentally wanted to face palm herself. But, she knew him for a long time. With that costume on, she would of thought he was Luka, the boy who really caught her heart.

If only she hadn't been so blind around him. The confessions he had made to her and how he taught her to play a few cords of the guitar. She blushed.

Cat noticed it. He had some competition to deal with. He frowned. But he also knew he would eventually need to tell Marinette that he was also Adrien. He honestly needed to grab her hands with his and show her how much he loved her. He remained to still be full of regret. It honestly exhausted him. He gently took one of her free hands with his and got on one knee.

Ladybug stopped where she was. "C-cat?.." her voice trembled. It felt so long to her ever since she felt hus hand clasp around hers.

"I'll always be by your side, M'Lady." he kissed the back of it gently and raised his head up to look at her.

Wyvern crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you two lovebirds stop? We have some serious business to take care of."

He growled at her and stood in front of Ladybug. "And I don't take orders from you."

"It wasn't an order. It was a comment. Didn't you know that?"

Ladybug gently set a hand on his head. "It's alright kitty." she smiled.

And he purred.

Wyvern left them, rolling her eyes.

**LBCNLBCN**

"I'm not Lila. I'm Revenge Seeker." she sent Pegasus flying into the other heroes who backed away as well, but got knocked over themselves. "You know, this was really easy. I could easily take your Miraculous right now."

Queen Bee called out her power. "Venom!" it was a stinger like a bee. She was just so tired of Lila and all of her ridiculous lies. Lila hurt Marinette. The one person who would be by her side no matter what. "Cover me, Cobra." she said in a demanding manner.

The snake hero groaned and sent waves of melody towards Revenge Seeker.

She placed her hands over her ears. "Enough of that wretched music!" she stretched her arms, breaking the waves, sending them back at him.

He dodged each one, trying to get the attention of her away from his other teammates.

Rena and Carapace leaped back and drew their weapons. Even without training, they were a good team. Each taking hits and punching and what not.

Mayura jumped back a little. The peacock miraculous was making her really sick the more she used it. She had to force herself from not de-transforming in front of these children. She knelt, coughing violently and watching the battle go on.

Pegasus opened another portal, letting Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Wyvern jump through. Each of them held their respective weapons. To them, this was going to be a battle of their lives.

The other heroes smiled, seeing their idol. Ladybug.

She smiled back at them. "We are.."

"Team Miraculous!" they said altogether.

Revenge Seeker and Hawkmoth stood side by side. Both took their weapons, blocking them, or dodging their attacks. Every attack was brutal.

"Carapace, Viperion, and Pegasus! Cover Cat Noir and I! We have a plan!"

The three nodded, activating their respective powers to make cover for the original super hero duo.

Rena and Wyvern used hand to hand combat to get Revenge Seeker away from Hawkmoth. They were both trying to figure out where her akuma was. Monkey King stayed put elsewhere. He wasn't needed quite yet, but seeing the other heroes fight was so exciting to him. He rooted for team miraculous of course.

And Queen Bee, she kept Mayura at bay in case she decided to escape. She too had her own plan. She wasn't much of an observer like Ladybug, but she noticed how Hawkmoth was trying to get back to the fallen villain who looked like she was about to faint. She grunted softly as Viperion went to her rescue to ensure Hawkmoth didn't lay a finger on her.

Although, he didn't know her very much, other than being the mayor's daughter, he wouldn't allow her to fight alone. "You can use your power and end Mayura!"

"I'm not listening to you-"

He pushed her out of the way where Hawkmoth attempted to use his staff to knock Queen Bee back. He used the harp to play a gentle melody that ended up with Hawkmoth dropping his staff and covering his ears.

Hawkmoth growled.

Meanwhile with Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ladybug placed her hand out for the super hero in black. "It's time to reveal our identities, Cat." she tilted her head and gave him a small smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't have anyone else in danger like this ever again. Using my miraculous and yours will give us one single wish that will alter time." she looked at the ground sadly.

"We have these heroes on our side. We still have a chance. Let's have that wish as our last resort." He took her hand in his. And in his other hand, "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug recalled all of the wonderful memories of fighting side by side with Cat Noir. "Lucky charm!" with her free hand, she caught a pendant that was gold colored. Much more different than the other lucky charms. She wondered if her powers were still damaged because of Hawkmoth, but her instincts told her that this was all part of the plan.

Queen Bee used her special power on Mayura and Monkey King did the same with Hawkmoth.

"If you take another step closer, Hawkmoth, I'll rip off Mayura's utterly ridiculous miraculous."

"No! Don't hurt her!"


	21. Chapter 20

Hawkmoth lowered his head, seeing his precious Mayura down. Well, frozen in place. He couldn't loose another person to the peacock miraculous. Not again. Emilie..., how he missed her so much, but then again, he felt himself driving his son out of his life. He fell onto his knees in defeat. "Go on Ladybug and Cat Noir...take my miraculous. Just don't hurt her.."

The two heroes stepped closer to Hawkmoth. That golden pendant still in hand. "My lucky charm didn't give me a miraculous box. There's still time left to turn and be good."

Cat nodded.

The other heroes took a step back. This was it. This was all going to be over. They didn't think about what would become of them afterwards.

Hawkmoth was on one knee. Unknowingly to the heroes though, he still could hurt Ladybug. As the original superhero duo inched closer and closer, he attempted to grab Cat's ring, only to be stopped by his cataclysm which was close to his neck.

"Wanna try that again, grandpa?" he knew exactly what he was saying. And he was not going to let Hawkmoth hurt her again.

"I think I will." he muttered something that Cat Noir didn't comprehend. Everything happened too fast. Well, to a point where Ladybug had dropped the pendant and held her chest once again out of pain.

She had let out a blood curdling scream, forcing herself to fall onto her knees. The superhero in red and black spots had a very hard time breathing. She felt herself being strangled by a pair of strong hands and something sharp entering her chest despite nothing being there.

Cat Noir put his hand into the floor, seeing his Lady fall on the ground in agonizing pain. The plan had backfired. And the other heroes continued to fight. And yes, they were indeed suprised that the girl underneath that mask was Marinette. In a way, she had helped them and now it was their turn to return the favor.

Cobra ran to Ladybug's side, cradling her gently as the hero in black attacked Hawkmoth without any sign of mercy.

"The pendant..." she said softly. Her hands remained on her chest.

"Shhh...Ladybug.."

"The pendant can save us.." she choked on her own words. Her vision began to fill with black dots. "Give my miraculous to Cat.." her beautiful eyes closed and the pain stopped. Her miraculous gave out, sending Tikki flying away and in the hands of Cat Noir.

He had his foot on the villain's back. A low growl came from him. "Don't hurt **_my _**princess." his voice was cold.

Rena kept battling against Revenge Seeker. She was thinking about Marinette. How she entrusted her with a miraculous and she turned her friend down by believing Lila. What sources did she have to believe that Lila was 'best friends' with Ladybug when her best friend was Ladybug! She glanced back at her, seeing her so weak and at the hands of Hawkmoth. She backed up, picking up the pendant.

Tikki looked down for a moment. In all this chaos, this needed to end. She gently took off the earrings Marinette had and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be okay.."

Marinette had fallen limp in Cobra's arms. Her neck appeared red from an unknown force, but thankfully, she was still breathing. He set Marinette down gently. A look of anger appeared on his face.

The hero in black took the ladybug miraculous, storing it in a safe place.

The fox heroine threw the pendant, which he caught. He opened it.

The golden pendant began to rise and a light blue light came from it.

Everyone covered their eyes and others kept their guards up.

A woman with blonde hair that was tied back into a french braid and the same green eyes that Adrien had floated in the air for just a few seconds before landing on her feet. Around her was a stunning white silk dress with a golden bow that was tied in the back.

"Mom?.." he dropped the pendant.

Gabriel stopped fighting too. At his own will, he let go of his transformation. "Emilie.."

She looked around, seeing heroes just stare at her. And her husband approaching her. "I've been watching you for a long time, Gabriel." she began.

Cat Noir ran up to her with tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. which she gladly embraced him back.

"See what you've done?"

He looked around, seeing that Marinette girl on the ground. She could die and it would be all his fault. "I did this to get you back! To complete our family! You'd understand if Adrien or if I died!"

"Yes, I would be devastated." she kept hugging Cat Noir. "Go to her, my lovely son." she held his face with her hands. Then let him go and continued to speak to Gabriel. "But I wouldn't hurt innocent lives for a wish that can lead to consequences."

He made his way towards her, placing her head on his lap. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered to her. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Then set a clawed hand on one of her hands.

"You've broken your own son."

"Please Emilie..." he began. He reached out his hand to her, to which she stepped aside.

"End this." She stepped closer to her husband. She gave him forgiving eyes. "My death isn't your fault. Everyone has their high and low days." she paused for a brief moment. "Was it really your intention to hurt him?"

He looked at his son who had silently called out his transformation. That girl...she meant a lot to him. Like Emilie did. He didn't know what to say.

Adrien looked up at his mother and father. Then back down at Marinette.

Her fingertips had turned black and it was slowly growing.

"No!" he took her hand, wishing he could just take her pain away.

The other heroes stood in silence. They didn't know what to do. No one dared to start another fight or move or speak.

"I forgive you, my Gabriel." she walked over to where Adrien sat. She noticed how miserable he looked.

And the private fashion designer on the other hand slumped. After everything he had done, his wife forgave him?


	22. Chapter 21

**The reviews keep me writing, honestly. You guys are all lovely. I love you all. This story is nearing the end. Oh, the tragic day it is. But I'll keep writing stories with Miraculous Ladybug. Happy reading all. And yes, I will go be eventually going back to edit this story due to the tense not making any sense to some people. I apologize for that.**

* * *

_Marinette found herself in the dream realm once again, but this wasn't a dream. She found herself face to face with an ugly creature that made horrible noises. She was frightened and unsure of what to do. She watched as the creature grew closer to her. Scared as she was, she wasn't going to let this creature control her fear. Fear won't control her. No, not again. _

_She felt herself losing touch with reality. She wondered if she would be staying in this world forever? She tried her best to connect with the physical world, only to not be able to. She hoped Cat Noir, Cobra, and the rest of the heroes would be okay without Ladybug. She couldn't have her mind set on that. Not at this moment. She firmly stood her ground. And looked at the grotesque creature that shot out some black ooze. _

_This creature reminded her of an octopus that looked like it just got burnt. _

_She wasn't afraid. _

**LBCNLBCN**

Cobra and Wyvern sat near Marinette. If Mayura or Revenge Seeker made any sort of move at them, they were going to protect Marinette and Adrien.

Wyvern on the other hand wasn't surprised at all with who Cat Noir was. Her hunch was right.

_Kagami watched Cat Noir saunter over to Ladybug who simply smiled at him. There remained the pain in her eyes of what she had done, and Kagami thought about herself in Ladybug's shoes when she was Reposte. Throughout this entire incident with Miss ForgetMeNot, it was clear to her that Adrien Agreste had fallen in love with Marinette. Confusing. _

_Adrien's fencing moves were too predictable for her. Lovey dovey crap. Always distracted when Marinette came out of the girl's locker room with no one by her side. She narrowed her eyes. "You like her, don't you?"_

_And he would stutter with words like "Marinette? She's just a friend."_

_Yet he treated her like she was his. _

_Kagami rolled her eyes. _

"Flame!" she cried out. Orange flames began to surround the four, protecting them from any miraculous that would be thrown at them.

Emilie slowly backed away. She touched the pendant where she resided. "I told you that I would always be there for you. Did you not believe me?" she asked with worry. She was fading right before his eyes.

He got up, running over to her. He felt the gentle warmth of her hand and watched her fade. He held the pendant. Then tears rolled down his face. How could he be so stupid? He ripped his family apart. And he probably nearly killed that girl that Adrien seemed to care about so much. He held his head with one of his hands. "I'm sorry Adrien.."

Queen Bee de-transformed, releasing Mayura from the venom of her miraculous.

Mayura growled, swinging her foot around.

Monkey King grabbed it. "Stand down." he ordered. he tilted his head to where Gabriel stood. He didn't want to loose anyone.

Revenge Seeker was no longer under the control of Hawkmoth. She sat on her knees as the transformation wore off. She looked around her. "I'm sorry..." no one heard her and to her, that was perfectly alright. She deserved it.

The holder of the peacock miraculous walked towards the fashion designer. "Hawkmoth.."

"Don't call me that ever again, Mayura.." he whispered. He held the golden pendant close to his chest and directed his eyes to Adrien. "Adrien.."

He didn't answer him and kept looking down at Marinette who looked so small in his arms. "How do you reverse it?"

"What?"

"How do you reverse it?!"

Wyvern took down the wall of orange flames that surrounded them. She pulled Cobra into the other room, while also gesturing some other heroes. Chloe, Rena Rogue, Carapace, and Pegasus followed behind. And Monkey King stayed there in case anyone tried something.

"I.."

His own son gave him an impatient look. "Was it really worth it to do this?! How am I going to explain this to her parents?!"

He felt like an arrow hit his heart. "It was an ancient spell I found when your mother and I were on a trip.." he began. "A monster attacked us...and this spell helped me.."

"And you decided to use it on her?" he held her hands with his.

Her hands had darkened more, making her hands look like gloves.

"How many times did you do this to her?.."

"Multiple times..."

He lifted Marinette as if she was his bride. He ensured her head wouldn't be dangling as he felt she had already endured enough pain. He held the earrings in his hand. "Tikki...get Master Fu."

She nodded flying off with the earrings.

He walked through the grand doors, giving no attention to the heroes who seemed worried too.

"Adrien?!" It just set in that her best friend was Cat Noir.

And all he does is simply ignore her. He headed up the stairs, careful not to drop her. He new where he was going. And he knew it was unnecessary to keep glancing at her, hoping she would wake up. He managed to open his bedroom door and went to set her on his bed. He pulled up a chair besides the bed, sitting on it. "Stay with me.." he pleaded. He didn't want to loose the girl who impacted him so much. "I love you..."

**LBCNLBCN**

The other heroes, well other than Chloe disbanded. They would keep their miraculous until Ladybug returned.

Chloe called up her father to pick her up. Easy peasy.

**LBCNLBCN**

Police cars surrounded the Agreste mansion. With the amount of heroes they saw going over to there, they needed to investigate.

And thankfully, Tikki could leave undetected. No cameras could catch her as she flew off with large tears filling her eyes. She didn't let those tears blind her. She made her way back to home. Home where all of the other kwamiis stayed safe in the Miraculous box. She phased through the wall. "Master.."

The old man saw the earrings that the kwamii was holding. He feared the worst. "Tikki." he greeted back. He sensed the way life source was in pain.

He hadn't encountered a strong feeling like this.

"He did it again.."

He knew what that meant. So, he packed some herbs and spices into a cooler, as well as bringing the miraculous box with him. He covered the box with a couple of blankets. Then packed it up in a van that he used for 'deliveries'. "Come on Tikki. I need you there too, but please, relax." he took the wheel, driving towards the Agreste manor.

None of the authorities needed to know who he was. He placed a fake mustache on his face so that no one recognized him. Decieving right?

He knew he needed to hurry. He knew there wasn't much time for her left and losing another hero to this deathly ancient spell would be devdevastating for the worlds.


	23. Chapter 22

"Marinette!.." Adrien cried out for her. Regret spilled into his mind. He had her propped against a few of his pillows and a thin white blanket covered her stomach down. He kept holding one of her hands with his.

It was small and petite. Like herself.

"Why didn't I listen to you when you were just looking out for me?.." he was doubting himself a lot. Tears rolled down his face as he watched the symptoms get worse.

The black had grown over her hands and feet.

He wished he could end her pain. It pained him to see her whimper. He felt how her life force was slowly slipping away from her. "I'm so sorry!..." he set his head down. "I love you.." he kept saying that over and over again. He thought if he said that, she'd come back to him.

A hand touched his shoulder. There behind him stood Master Fu. "Hello, Cat Noir." he bowed before him. "Adrien, please transform. It is needed to cure Ladybug."

"What?.."

He let all of the other kwamiis out of the miracle box who weren't being used. "I know one ancient spell that can destroy anything if it is done right. Hurry, Adrien! She doesn't have much time left!"

He stood up and faced the other kwamiis who looked at him with disappointment. "Plagg, claws out!" a green flash of light surrounded him, making him Cat Noir again. "What about Ladybug's kwamii?"

"She is just fine. Now, hurry!"

He gathered all of the Miraculous users who were downstairs near the main entrance.

They had seen the old man who granted them their miraculous to save Ladybug from herself.

Rena Rogue was a mess. Her face was covered in wet tears. Carapace had his arms around her with his chin in her head. He rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Monkey King held the butterfly and peacock miraculous in one hand.

_"Master, you promised not to use it ever again." When Gabriel didn't answer, Nooroo pressed on. "Even if you are still my master, I can't serve you. The miraculous are not intended to harm or kill others."_

_Gabriel kept his eyes on the pendant. He took off his Miraculous, discarding it on the floor. "You're free.." he whispered. He had Natalie do the same to._

_She fell onto her knees, coughing violently. Even she wasn't going to make it. But, she loved being there for Adrien. She loved watching him grow up into a strong, confident young man._

_The fashion designer was in such distress that he didn't notice that his miraculous and the peacock miraculous had been taken. Natalie..she was always there for him. Even sacrificed her own life for his happiness._

"I was told Ladybug won't make it if we let her die like this. Come on." he gestured the other heroes to follow him up to his room, which they did so.

The room had gone silent. Each of them knew who Ladybug was, except for Cobra and Cat Noir. They knew who she was and they both clenched their fists at the thought that Marinette could possibly die.

He opened the door to reveal the guardian of the miraculous. The very last guardian.

"I need you all to circle the bed."

Monkey King nudged his shoulder gently, giving him the peacock and butterfly miraculous.

Master Fu examined both. He gasped, seeing that the peacock miraculous was damaged, but there was no time to heal it. "De-transform."

The heroes nodded.

Chloe was already among them. Pollen stayed close to her.

"Longg, open skies!"

"Plagg, claws in!"

"Sass, slither off!"

"Khalkii, reigns pulled!"

"Xuppu, show's over!"

"Trixx, pounce off!"

"Wayzz, shell off!"

As everyone was de-transforming, Master Fu placed the mouse miraculous around Marinette's neck. Mulloy appeared. He gave the remaining miraculous to the other holders, letting then out as well.

All the kwamiis had been let out, only for there to be soft murmurs and gasps.

It had happened again. When they thought it was all over and no one else was going to be affected over future generations.

Though, the peacock miraculous was used, but Dussuu didn't realize she was broken.

"Sing." he looked at all the kwamiis. Then back at the people he or Marinette had chosen to wield a miraculous. "Hold hands."

They did so. Though Chloe refused to until she saw Adrien's facial expression turn to sadness. She scoffed and took Kim's hand.

The kwamiis began to sing, holding each other's little hands.

"I want you to focus all of your power and energy to Ladybug. This will take a lot of power." Fu stood up amongst them. "Kaze. Mizu. Chikyū. Hi. Meian. Kono byōki o owara sete kudasai. Itami o gen ni modoshimasu. Kono kodai no jumon o kaijo shite kudasai!" he placed his hands out, calling upon each miraculous holder and kwamii. He had his eyes closed.

Seeing the guardian do this, Adrien closed his eyes. He promised to Marinette that this wouldn't happen again as long as he was still alive. He held Alya and Luka's hand.

The others did the same.

Light bursted out of his chest and covered the guardian's body. A healing Ladybug shield surrounded Marinette's body like a cocoon.

"Keep concentrating!"

The kwamiis began to circle around the cocoon until they became a blur and gave up some healing essence to the holder of the ladybug miraculous. "Aaaah!" they sung all together in harmony.

The light stopped and the guardian fell to his knees in exhaustion. A brilliant amount of sparkles fell around everyone.

They opened their eyes.

Marinette was still in that cocoon state.

"It didn't work.." Adrien lowered his head.

"Kid-"

"This is all my fault!"

"Adrien! She's in a healing process!" Plagg yelled at him. "Get yourself together!"

"She's healing? But she's not moving."

"Marinette will come through. She always does." Kagami placed her hands over herself.

Nino held Alya.

Kim and Max felt guilt fill their hearts. They could of done something and yet, they didn't.

Chloe began to tear up for once. She sat on her knees and cried into her arms on Adrien's bed. "Why did you choose me after what I did to you?" the past had caught up to her. All of those times she had bullied Marinette so that she felt superior was just because she was insecure about herself.

The guitar boy patted the blonde's back. "Maybe she saw something in you."

"Like what?" she looked up at him.

"I can't answer that. Marinette can. You can ask her."

Chloe nodded and dried her tears. She sat there, watching the healing process.

It slowly was erasing the black that had grown up her arms and legs.

Adrien took a deep breath. "You guys hungry?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll have the chefs make something for us all then. Just sit at the table and talk?"

They did so, leaving Adrien and Master Fu to be the only ones to stay with Marinette.

He went to the guardian's side, and helped him up. "Here, let me grab a chair for you."

"Thank you, Cat Noir." he smiled at the model. "Ladybug will come back. Her fighting spirit is strong."

Did he believe that she had a strong fighting spirit? Yes. He didn't want to think of the worst. He just needed to hope.

* * *

**Hey guys, just one or two more chapters and this story will be completed. I seriously love you all. The favorites and reviews you guys give me is really yay. I mean I don't know how else to explain myself. Anyways, I've created a new Miraculous Ladybug story called _Find Me_. Feel free to check it out. Oh, and one more thing, the language Master Fu was speaking in was Japanese.**

**Translation?**

**Kaze. Mizu. Chikyū. Hi. Meian. Kono byōki o owara sete kudasai. Itami o gen ni modoshimasu. Kono kodai no jumon o kaijo shite kudasai!**

**The translation is ****_wind. water. earth. fire. light and dark. end this pain. end this ancient spell!_**

**Yeah, the Japanese is much longer than the English. I just thought to practice my Japanese and it worked for this.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Love, Annah Woods. **


	24. Chapter 23

_She felt herself floating in an endless gray void. From the unseen she heard singing and soft words spoken to her. She felt herself getting set free. As if someone had unlocked the invisible chains around her wrists and ankles. She didn't feel held back. And her weariness died down into nothing._

_What was happening?_

_The singing grew louder._

_She placed her hands over her ears. 'Too much..' she thought._

_And it stopped._

_She noticed the black of her skin peel off. It frightened her. As the black peeled off, streaks of light made the dull void become an endless white space. She wasn't falling._ _She didn't need to fearful._

_So her friends really cared? She knew she was crying, but felt nothing. Eventually, she needed to forgive everyone before hatred took over her life. Then again, she needed time to recover. Yes, she'd talk with them or have a laugh or two._

_Life never was about pain. Rather a journey. There's no destination really._

_She closed her eyes. Her tears rising from her face._

_She felt her back hit something soft. _

_She laid on a bed fit for a princess. The embroidery of the pillows reminded her of her mother's fancy pillows she stored away. And a few blankets which were a mix of white and pale pink stacked to ensure warmth._

_She found herself in a light pink dress with her special designs of flowers near the ends of her dress which ended at her calves ever so slightly. The dress's straps fell over her shoulders. And the cloth itself was soft and silky. It was plain and simple. She smiled slightly. No shoes? She laughed. The feeling of no more pain. The freedom. Nothing could replace that._

_The floating bed landed on soft green grass in a place she assumed was the afterlife. She didn't feel dead. The black was gone from her beautiful skin. She sat up and put her legs down to touch the grass._

_Whatever this place was, it was calm. It was peaceful._

_Around her, all of the kwamiis appeared. They cheered, which startled the girl slightly. Their singing had worked and she was alive! Their little childish sounding cheers died down as Tikki and Plagg floated forward._

_Marinette smiled as she held out her hands for them to sit on._

_Both politely accepted._

_"Are all of you the reason why I'm still here?" she asked softly._

_They all nodded. They gave her compliments which made her blush._

_"You're beautiful!"_

_"It was so worth it saving her!"_

_"She's so nice!"_

_More cheers erupted from them._

_Tikki hugged her cheek._

_The bluenette giggled. "Thank you. Am I able to return to reality?" she kept holding Tikki and Plagg. They both nodded._

_Together, they were the most powerful compared to the rest. All kwamiis together could result in a major change in the world._

_The__ black cat kwamii and the ladybug kwamii joined hands. The other kwamiis faded as this occured.__Yin and Yang in their signature colors appeared. Both were going around each other.__Marinette watched in awe.__They floated from her hands and spun rapidly more and more.__She felt her body getting sucked out of this world. She felt darkness surround her. She closed her eyes. Then an explosion and she was walking towards the light that returned her soul back to her body._

**LBCNLBCN**

Master Fu gasped at the lights shooting out of the cocoon Marinette was snuggled in. The protection broke like glass hitting a table, although no harm was ever done.

Other than Tikki and Plagg, the other kwamiis returned.

It worked.

She was alive and well.

That beautiful light pink dress came with her. Her eyes still closed, but fluttered open after a few moments. The princess had finally awoken. She sat up. Seeing Master Fu sitting next to her, she thanked him for saving her life. She had another chance.

The old guardian hugged her back. "We have somethings to discuss Ladybug. But that can wait. Cat Noir and the others are waiting for you in the dining room."

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Yes, but not at the moment."

She nodded and made her way down the grand stairs of the Agreste mansion. She followed the loud chatter and gently pushed the door open. She only walked a few steps until all eyes were on her.

Everyone sat there. Everyone who ever held a Miraculous or pretended to have one.

"Marinette.." Luka and Adrien had said in unison.

"You guys all held a miraculous at some point?"

"Yeah. And we just saved your life."

"Chloe.." the blond model looked over to his childhood friend.

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

Alya ran up to her. "Marinette." she said softly. The blogger wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't expecting to be hugged back. "You chose me to be Rena Rouge. I didn't know you had that kind of trust in me." her boyfriend came behind her and gave her a genuine smile.

"And me. After everything I ever did to you...you still chose me to wield a miraculous. Why?" Chloe looked down at her phone. She was afraid of the answer.

"You're not a bad person, Chloe." she walked over to the blonde and held her chin up with her hand. "Yes, you've made mistakes, but that's part of being human. I'm so happy you let me have this second chance." she placed her arms to her side.

Chloe downright hugged her and recieved one back

"I forgive you." she looked at everyone who had ever hurt her. She smiled at Luka and held his hand. "May I sit next to you?"

He nodded.

The others just slumped in their seats. None of then could wrap their minds around Marinette forgiving them. Especially Lila. She was frozen.

The blond narrowed his eyes. He took her other hand kissed the back of it with gentleness.

"A-adrien!" she looked away. "I can sit with you both." she smiled.

**LBCNLBCN**

After a wonderful meal, the bluenette walked back to Adrien's room. She thanked the cook and him for everything. And Luka got a kiss on the cheek. "Master?" she knocked and let herself in.

"Hello Ladybug." he greeted her.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. When you turn sixteen, I'll be giving up my role as guardian and give it to you."

"That's...Master that's a big honor, but-"

"Everyone makes mistakes. There may be no need for Ladybug and Cat Noir, but the future can still hold evil." he bowed before her and left.

He managed to escape the reporters who were around.

Of course they wanted to know what was going on with so many heroes appearing.

Ladybug decided to make an appearance. "The danger has passed. Paris is safe." she was bombarded with questions. "And no; I will not disclose the holders behind the miraculous. Maybe we'll meet again."

Behind her, the other heroes appeared. They understood her message. Amongst them, only they knew each others identities except one.

Everyone knew who Queen Bee was.

They put their hands together and bowed before disappearing different directions. The era of heroes and villains had just begun. The next chapter awaits, but that is up to them.


End file.
